The Lethal Gyrosnipe Controversy
by theunstoppable
Summary: Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, and Jamie Hemeros discover a secret legend when a mysterious girl crash lands on earth. She possesses with her a mysterious device that holds the fate of the Gundams and the Earth... A 5 star R&R story. ** FINISHED **
1. Two Sides To Every Story

__ ****

THE 

LETHAL GYROSNIPE CONTROVERSY

NOTE: Many of the characters in this story do not belong to me. 

Though the complete storyline does, so keep out of it!!

__ ****

Chapter 1

__

Two Sides To Every Story

'Listen! If someone has a rifle at your head you don't try and run!! That's just stupid!! In the same amount of time you could be dead!! Do you understand!!?'

The terrified guard nodded his head, and she let him go, dropping to the floor, pointing the laser rifle into the dark end of the corridor. She pushed her reddish brown hair back away from her face, and seized the guard by his arm, before he crawled away. Hoisting him up to her face, the man flinched slightly.

'Where is he??!!'

'Who!? ........where is who??'

'WHERE IS THE GUNDAM PILOT!!! WHERE IS DUO MAXWELL!!??'

'I don't know!! I didn't even know there was a Gundam here!!' He trembled, covering his face.

Kiano threw the man back onto the floor.

'Well you're a slow learner!!!' She said pointing the rifle at his head. All of a sudden, an alarm went off in the station and a red glow lit the hallways.

Kiano glanced down at the ground where a device was lying which sets the emergency system off.

'YOU did that!!' She cried, the gun still pointing at him, and immediately started for the door closest to her.

Legions of guards rushed down from the end of the corridor, and followed her into the room. Kiano was trapped. She stopped at the steel wall in front of her, and searched the room for a means of escape.

The troop of guards where already surrounding her. One of them grabbed her arm as she tried to raise the gun.

'NO!! I WANT TO FIND DUO!! WHERE IS HE??!!' She screamed, kicking and struggling to loosen their grip.

A man walked into the room, but Kiano couldn't see his face as he spoke.

'You've got some nerve breaking in here, looking for that Gundam.........He is going to be executed in a weeks time. There is no use in finding him......'

Kiano stopped trying to escape, and stared at the man. 

'Nooooo!.....' She cried, continuing to struggle more.

There was a silence. The man laughed at her.

'........throw her in with the boy...........she seems to know him well, and may be her last chance to see him'

Kiano stilled struggled as they dragged her away. The man growled at her and she lunged at him.

'Hmmm, make sure that this one cannot find a way to escape.......drug her......it will keep her quiet'

'Will she be executed too sir?' A random guard asked, and a short silence followed.

'No.........she's no threat......and she's not a Gundam........There would be no point......'

They pulled her down the end, as she screamed and cursed away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the damp, dark cell deep below on the third floor basement, Duo Maxwell is staring at the wall. He swiftly gets up off the ground and growls out loud.

'DAMN YOU!! YOU'RE ALL JUST THE ROLE MODELS AREN'T YOU!!!??' He screeched, flicking his waist length brown plaited hair off his shoulder and clutching his arm, which was hanging limply on the right hand side of his body. Growling again, he lets go and punches the wall in fury.

'Some great day this is!!' He tells himself, just as the door behind him opens.

Squinting to look out, he sees four guards carrying a body. The man carrying the girl steps in and places her on the floor, turning and leaving them both behind with a slam of the door.

Duo walked over to the body to see whom it was. He knelt down, rolled her over and gasped.

'KIANO!! DAMN IT!! NO!! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!!'

She slightly opened her eyes, and looked up at him, his spiky fringe hanging down in her face.

'Drugs.....' She said slightly, Duo just frowned and looked up.

'But, why are you even here??'

'.......I tried to save you........'

He shook his head, and pulled her head up to sit in his lap with his one useful arm.

'I told you not to come after me if something happened.....didn't I??'

She smiled at him and nodded. Raising one of her hands, she placed it on the side of his face.

'I just wanted to see you for one last time....before you were executed...'

Duo raised his head again, an angry look on his face.

'These assholes are going to pay!'

The smile was wiped from Kiano's face.

'...Duo I think you're the one who's going to pay....'

He shook his head hard, and Kiano slowly began to sit up.

'What did you surrender for?' She asked, and Duo looked away,

'I wasn't thinking'

Kiano shook her head,

'It was a bad idea. Now there are more people coming to the colonies…'

Duo looked over to her, a shocked look on his face, '…the leader said he'd already started planning to destroy the Earth'

Duo hit himself in the head,

'Damn it! I forgot ok!'

Kiano smiled slightly, and Duo shook off the anger,

'Are you ok?' He asked, Kiano nodded and noticed his hurt arm.

'Duo, your arm!'

He looked down at it.

'I know. I tried to escape, and they twisted my arm. *crack*! It fu**in hurt'

Kiano slid over next to him and inspected it.

'What kind of a problem do they have with Gundam's anyhow?' Duo started, Kiano leaned in and gave him a hug.

'You know.....I love you...'

Duo pulled away.

'What? No, you can't. I'm not going to be here for you'

They were silent for a moment and Kiano sighed.

'You know you're only going to be alive for seven more days.... that sucks.....'

Duo smiled,

'You really _are _allot like me'

She smiled back at him and leaned against the wall behind her. There was around ten minutes silence.

'This really_ does_ suck.....DAMN !! WHERE'S THE IN-FLIGHT ENTERTAINMENT!!?' He yelled towards the door and Kiano smiled slightly, 'There's only one thing that I can think of right now, that we can do.....'

Kiano looked at him sadly.

'What's that? Tic-tac-toe? I spy? Hangman? Battleships? Dig a hole out of here?'

'........We wish!' He smirked and kissed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'Awwwwwww...........Brad! What'd you go and do that for??!!' Bit Cloud cried over the noise of the Zoid battle. 

'Because you got in my way you imbecile!!'

'Hey! Just because the Toros' have gone on holiday doesn't mean you two can still blow each other up!' Jamie Hemeros cried inside the Toros Base in the middle of no-where.

In the middle of one of rooms, at a giant screen playing video games, two Zoid Warriors sat competing with each other on the simulation on the screen.

Bit, the cocky blonde haired, green-eyed boy leaned out of the pod to Jamie and gave him an odd look.

'And who did they put in charge of the base!?'

'Me...' Brad said carefully from the other side, and Bit turned around.

'WHAT!!!!!? WHY YOU!!! SINCE WHEN DO YOU CONTRIBUTE TO BATTLES AS MUCH AS ME!!??'

'You better watch your temperament Bit of you might regret it one day' Brad replied, poking a long piece of brown hair on his shoulders.

'YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT BUDDY??' He said getting up, running around the two pods and holding his fists out in front of Brad. He just looked up at him, and took a hold of his wrist. Bit squealed with pain.

'GEEZUS!! You have a killer grip!' He said rubbing his now red wrist,

'I barely touched you' Brad replied coolly,

Jamie put his hand through his spiked brown hair and leant back in the seat in shame.

'I challenge you to another battle!!'

'How much do you wager this time?'

'Fifty thousand, all or nothing!'

Brad went silent and got out.

'Nope, no point in that. You're too shoddy Bit'

'You're just afraid you'll lose to me!!!'

'Dreaming....... ..meanwhile I'm going for a walk. Jamie, look after the base'

Jamie got up and nodded. Bit growled and yelled after him.

'I wonder if those stories about Gundam Pilots are really true?' Brad whispered in the cold air of the desert night. 

He shifted, sitting on top of the red rock in the middle of the plain, staring up at the sky.

As he looked closer, he saw a very bright star.

'The Zoid battle commission' He said silently smiling and lying down, still gazing at the sky.

The wind played with his fringe as sands blew across the murky desert behind him.

'Huh.........' 

Brad got up and turned around. Staring into the darkness, he jumped off the rock and started towards a sound he heard. Finding it difficult to see, he squinted around only to see nothing.

'Wait.....don't go........' A girl's voice cried, and he glanced around slowly.

'Where are you?' He asked,

'Over here' The voice replied, over in the corner of his eye, as a young girl the same age as him stepped out from behind a rock pillar limping and clutching her arm. Brad ran over and inspected her.

'Are you ok? Did this happen in a Zoid incident?'

She shook her head, and lifted her other arm to point towards the sky.

'We've got to get you inside' He said, collecting her up in his arms and running back towards the base.

'Jamie.....how's she doing??' Brad asked, looking down at the girl asleep in the bed.

'Fine, but she had a lot of broken bones'

'Who is she?' Bit asked from behind them, Brad shrugged.

'But she hinted towards the sky when I asked what happened'

Bit smiled and got up,

'Maybe she's an alien'

Brad frowned.

'I didn't find any ID on her' Jamie told them, and Brad sat down on the bed.

She began to gradually open her eyes. She looked around at the room, and then at Brad.

'Who are you?'

'My name's Brad Hunter, that's Jamie Hemeros and this fool is Bit Cloud' He said motioning to them, 'What's your name?'

The girl was silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

'My name?? It's.....Kiano.........Kiano Maxwell......... I think......'


	2. Something Has Gone Terribly Wrong

****

Chapter 2

__

Something Has Gone Terribly Wrong

'Wait a minute! You're saying that you come from a colony that lives in space!?' Jamie asked her, and she nodded her head. Bit nudged him,

'Told'ja she was an extra-terrestrial'

Jamie just frowned at him, and turned back to Brad.

'Where about in space?' They continued,

'Circling the earth and the moon. It's the only known colony in existence'

Brad for the last time, sat down on the bed.

'If that's so, then how did you get here?'

Kiano moved her eyes down,

'I stole a ship from there..........to escape the compound'

She looked back up at Brad, 'They followed me in through the earth's atmosphere and shot me down'

'How long were you kept at this military compound?' Jamie asked,

'For a week and a half, ending two days ago. I escaped because I was angry and scared'

Bit moved his chair back in towards the bed and sat on it backwards.

'Why angry?'

'Because they killed my boyfriend......' She said, becoming upset, Brad frowned.

'What! Why?' He said furiously,

'He challenged this Commission, and was defeated. He was brought to the leader and was sentenced to be executed'

Brad's eyes widened,

'The Zoid Battle Commission!!?'

'No, the Space Military Commission. He hated them'

'He was a Gundam!?' Brad snapped, Kiano nodded, he and Jamie jumped up.

'What the heck is a Gundam?' Bit questioned,

'Only the most powerful warriors in the world Bit! They use types of Zoids called Gundam Wings! The only humanshape Zoids in the universe! Very rare! Only the five Gundam pilots own them' Jamie demanded, Bit whistled intently.

'That's pretty cool. I want one'

Kiano smiled at him,

'You and millions of others! There is a small prophecy saying that only the five legendary Gundams can pilot them, and Duo was one of them'

Brad, Jamie and Bit watched as tears started running down her face.

'.........He cared about me.....he loved me........' She put her hands over her face, 'I miss him!'

She started crying and Brad shifted to sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

'I have no-where to go!' She continued,

'You can remain here with us for the time being' Brad told her and she looked up at him, smiling.

'Thank you' She sniffed, and Bit tilted his head.

'Why does the SMC hate the Gundams so much?'

'They don't really, it'd because the Gundams hate _them_'

'Oh.....'

'Did you see him get executed?' Jamie asked cautiously,

'Yes............up in the colonies, the Space Military Commission have brainwashed the people into thinking that _they _are the supreme rulers, but because the Gundams are the only ones against the Commission, the people now support their destruction. When Duo was captured, the news of his execution spread throughout the colony. There were excited uproars that finally they would see one of the only people in the universe that is completely _against_ the Commission, killed in public'

'They did it in public? In front of people?' Brad inquired,

'Yes, and because of that day I attempted to save him........they locked me up with him, and dragged me to the execution. They made me watch it, but I closed my eyes'

'You had nothing to do with it!' Jamie said,

'I did. They only realised when I had gotten away. That's why they shot me down'

'What _did_ you do?' Said Bit,

'I hated them so much that I set off explosives in most of the ships before I left the starport'

She smiled slightly, 'They may have gotten away with killing my boyfriend, but I got away with something too.................'

The three guys looked at each other.

'What's that?' Brad asked cautiously, and Kiano put her hand on her stomach. She smiled,

'I got away with his child........'

Their eyes widened, 'A second generation Gundam pilot'

Brad leant down,

'Are you ok? Nothing hurts?'

'Besides my arm, I'm fine' She replied, and looked up to Jamie.

'I'll go and get you something to eat' He said quickly, leaving the room,

Bit was still sitting there watching Brad cradle her. Kiano slowly lifted herself up.

'Are you certain you're fine?' He asked again, she looked him in the face and grinned,

'Haven't you heard enough about me? What about you guys? What do you do?'

'But your life is so much more exciting' Brad demanded, and she shook her head. 

'Well......we're common Zoid warriors, and our team is labelled the Blitz Team.....' He sighed

'Duo's team was called Freedom'

'He was leader?' Brad asked, Kiano shook her head.

'Duo's friend Heero was. Who is your team leader?'

Brad pointed with his thumb to Bit behind him who had leaned too far back on his chair and fell off.

It made Kiano laugh, and Brad smiled at her. Bit tried to climb back up but grabbed Brad on the very edge of the bed, causing him to slip off onto the floor with Bit. Kiano laughed even harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up on the Space Military Commission Headquarters, a man walks into one of the hallways. His face is shadowed as he deactivates the security doors, into a tiny room. They released with force and he strode into the light that just appeared in the centre of the room, over a small pillar like table. It had glass over the top with a split down the middle. He flicks open a cover on a button and pushes it. The glass covering the middle of the pillar split, and opened. Another small pillar appeared from out of the middle, with a small, black coloured dome on the top. He yet again pushed another button, and the dome split and disappeared into the base. The man gasped.

'SH**T!! IT'S GONE!! THE DEVICE IS GONE!!' He cried, staring at the empty concave dint in the top, 'WHERE IS IT!!?? IT'S DISSAPPEARED!! GUARD!!'

A man dressed in a black uniform raced into the room, and saluted him.

'You called Jack Sisco, sir?' The man replied,

Jack stared at the empty dint for a second or two, before pointing at it.

'Look different solider!?'

'Yes sir! The device is gone, sir!'

'And why is it gone?'

'Someone must have stolen it, sir!' The guard snapped back,

Jack clenched his fist and threw it at him,

'WHO STOLE IT!!? WHO!!?'

'I have no idea, sir!'

'NO IDEA!? NO IDEA!? I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO WAS GUARDING THE VAULT WHEN IT WAS TAKEN!!?'

The guard paused, 

'I don't know….sir!'

'WHY WERE YOU HIRED?'

'To protect the device, sir!' He replied, a proud tone now in his voice,

'WELL YOU DIDN'T DO A VERY GOOD JOB DID YOU, SOLDIER!? YOU CALL YOURSELF SECURITY!!?'

At that moment, Jack flicked his laser pistol from his jacket, shot the man in the chest and put it back as the guard fell lifelessly to the floor.

'Even _I_ could protect it myself! Wretched soldiers!' He said, looking back over to the pillar in the middle of the room. Yet another black guard appeared at the door.

'YES????' Jack asked violently,

'Sir, I came to check if youknew who could have done this, sir!'

'WHO!?'

'Perhaps the Gundam pilots, sir!'

Jack skimmed his hand over the spot on the column as if it were invisible.

'The hopeless Gundams …….. ahhhh, but the last Gundam ever to infiltrate these premises is Maxwell. He couldn't possibly have possessed it. We body searched him before the execution, and he didn't have it'

There was a brief silence. Jack walked around the post, hands behind his back, staring at the floor.

'How could one of the _other_ Gundams get in here!? We have the most powerful security structure in the galaxy. There is no-way…..'

'Sir, remember the first pilot to gain access to here…. what was his name?'

'No…..not Heero…..he couldn't have taken it….only because I have confirmed that the device is here at least once a week. He escaped, and took nothing but his Mobile Suit'

'But it must be a Gundam sir!'

'DO NOT SAY ANYMORE! IF A GUNDAM DID POSSESS THE DEVICE, THE SPACE MILITARY COMMISSION WOULD BE IN GRAVE DANGER!! THEY WOULD ATTEMPT TO DESTROY US!!'

'But sir….'

'NO MORE!' He continued, still pacing the room. He stopped when he spotted a small cut out piece of paper on the ground. He lent down to retrieve it, and looked at it

'Who is that?…………'

He stared at the photograph of the group of Gundam pilots, with a girl who seemed out of place.

'THAT GIRL!! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ATTEMPTED TO RESCUE MAXWELL!! HOW COULD SHE HAVE DONE THIS??' 

'The same way anyone would, sir!'

'DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! SHE'S A GIRL!!'

'That _is_ the girl that is an acquaintance with Duo Maxwell and the rest of the pilots, isn't it sir?!'

'…….Yes! She's a colony civilian! So they must have convinced her to fight _against_ the Commission!' Jack screwed up the photo in irritation and hurled it out the door, 'DAMN THEM!! THE COMMISSION WOULDN'T HAVE SUSPECTED A _CIVILIAN_ WANTING TO STEAL THE DEVICE! DAMN, THOSE GUNDAMS ARE CUNNING!' 

'Sir, the girl was recently shot down just inside the earth's atmosphere, if you would like to know'

Jack lingered again, 

'Good! If she's dead, then you have done your job. If not, then GO AND FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK HERE, SO SHE CAN BE EXCECUTED JUST LIKE HER BOYFRIEND!'

The soldier saluted, and turned to walk away, but halted.

'Sir, don't you think that if we execute an Eques Civilian they will think that we have rebelliously broken our promise to the people?'

'BUT MAXWELL _WAS_ A CIVILIAN!! HE WAS JUST TOO STUBBORN!!' Jack began to growl in incredible anger, 'I want him to be alive, just so that I can take my anger out on him again!'

'Should we send some soldiers to search for the girl, sir!?'

'Yes, we have to get the device back! There's no telling what she may do! After all, we did kill her loved one………Yes, yes, find her! The quicker the better!'

'Yes, sir! Right away sir!'

The soldier ran down the corridor, away from the vault. Jack turned to stare at the empty spot on the pillar again.

'She _will_ take revenge……..I can sense it' He whispered, leaning down and picking up the crumpled photo of the Gundams, just at the door. Opening it up he growled,

'You _will_ get revenge…………won't you……..traitor?' He continued, staring at the smiling picture of Kiano, and the group of legendary Gundam pilots.


	3. Blitz Team & Champ Team Vs Storm Team

****

Chapter 3

__

Blitz Team + Champ Team Vs. Storm Team

A WEEK PASSES…

'Hey Bit! You may want to look-out for that……'

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!'

'….Missile….' Brad sighed, sitting on the red carpet of the simulation training room, watching Bit practice on the screen.

'Leave me alone! I can do this all by my……'

The simulator pod rocked backwards and forwards quickly as Bit's wire model Liger Zero was hit by another missile, '……….self!'

'Bit, take it easy ok! That pod is one of the ones that were playing up before Doc and Leena left!' Jamie yelled to him, 'I don't wanna have to fix it……..'

The pod stopped abruptly, and Bit jumped out quickly.

'Ow…. damn it! That can give you a nasty shock!' He said, rubbing his head,

'……..Bit! What did I just say!?' Jamie cried,

'You said you didn't wanna have to fix it, but it _wasn't_ broken'

Jamie, Brad and Kiano stared at him, '………It is _now_ I mean'

Jamie growled and got up to take a look. Brad turned to Kiano, her arm in a sling, and he smiled.

'You feeling ok?' He asked,

'Yeah, fine thanks to you' She grinned back, and they both glared at each other for a few seconds,

'……..Uhh what kind of simulators have you got?'

'We've got everything from Ligers to Raynos' Jamie explained, his head inside the cockpit, Kiano nodded,

'The only one we don't have is a Gundam Wing' Bit told her, she laughed slightly,

'I've been in one. A Deathscythe'

Jamie poked his head out from the pod, giving her his complete attention,

'Really!? How is it? I mean, what's it like?!'

'It's different from a normal Commission Zoid' She paused, 'Like every time I asked Duo if he could take me with him on his missions, he gave me one rule: "Get in, sit down, shut up and hang on, just don't hold me responsible if your brain turns to pulp!"'

The three warriors glared at her for a minute,

'What you're trying to say is that a Gundam Wing is swift?' Brad inquired, Kiano nodded,

'Yes, but faster than a Raynos or your Liger Jager (Which I've heard so much about)' She motioned to Bit, and he grinned,

'How much faster?' He asked,

'It can surpass the speed of light if that's what you mean'

Jamie attempted to get out of the simulator, but in a hurry, hit his head on the top.

'You're kidding!' He cried, nursing his head, 'No human being in their right mind could survive that kind of speed!'

Kiano shook her head and lay back on the carpet.

'Didn't you hear her yesterday? She said that only _those_ five legendary Gundam Pilots can withstand it, right Kiano?'

She did nothing but stare at the ceiling. Brad motioned to the two of them to leave her be for the moment.

Bit pushed Jamie out of the way and climbed into the simulator. 

'Wait, I haven't finished yet!' Jamie ordered him,

'Come on Jamie! It can't be that hard to fix!' He replied, reaching down underneath the control panel and seizing a few loose wires. At the instant he touched them, it sent an electric jolt through him, and he once more leaped out of the pod. 

'Damn!' He cried, his hair now standing on end,

'Can't say I didn't try and warn him!' Jamie said, laughing at him,

Brad placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughing. He turned to Kiano.

'Kiano, look…' He whispered to her,

She slowly got up and her eyes wandered the room. Brad pointed at Bit lightly, and she noticed him.

'Hey Bit! Nice battle hair! Do you do that every morning?' Kiano laughed, and Bit forced a smile, flattening down his hair.

'Ha, ha, I'm a big joke! Yes, that's funny Kiano!' He replied sarcastically,

'Bit, try and laugh at yourself for once' Brad told him, and Bit stared at him,

'I do…just in my head..'

Jamie came out of the pod, and looked Bit up and down.

'You're nuts'

Kiano laughed at him, and Brad got up. The small computer display that was behind the simulator, flickered and a picture came onto the screen. It was Harry Champ, the leader of the popular Champ Team, and the second heir to the Champ Organisation.

'Who's that _this_ time!?' Bit yelled, not bothering to turn to look,

'Where's Leena!?' Harry leaned in on the VDU,

'Harry, go away!' Bit began, Brad thumped him as he walked to the screen.

'What do you want Harry?' Brad inquired, Kiano now standing beside him,

'…..Who…..who are you?' He asked Kiano,

'None of your concern' Brad replied, Kiano smiled at Harry and he blushed,

'What's your name?' He continued,

'Kiano' She told him, and Harry smiled,

'Great to meet you, Kiano! Where are you from?'

'Why did you call us, Harry?!' Brad snarled,

'Well as you may already know, my name is Harry Champ'

'GET TO THE POINT!' Brad snapped, and Harry jumped,

'Okay, okay! The Battle Commission just sent me the details for my next battle and apparently I'm meant to be going up against you'

'Us? But the Toros' are on holidays!' Jamie informed him,

'It's not my choice…….wait, did you say that Leena is on holiday?'

'You got it' Bit replied,

'But I can't go into a battle without my Leena!'

'Big loss….but that's true! Who are we meant to use now?!' Bit stated,

'We'll have to use Kiano' Brad demanded, Jamie grabbed his arm,

'What if the Backdraft Team takes over!?'

'They won't! We won't let them!' Bit smiled,

There was a long pause, and Harry glanced around,

'Well in that case, if Kiano is replacing Leena, I have nothing to worry about'

'What's that implying!' Brad growled, as if to defend her,

'I'm merely saying that even if Leena's not here, there is still a _very_ beautiful girl taking over' Harry blushed, and Brad slammed his fist down on the switch next to the screen and it flickered out.

'Me?' Kiano asked coyly, 'Why me? I _may_ have been in a Gundam Wing, but I've never piloted one before'

'Have you ever piloted a Gunsniper before?' Brad asked and she shook her head,

Bit looked to Brad, and Brad looked to Jamie who then glanced to the simulator. 

'I think you may need to practice' Jamie told her, and Kiano examined the pods.

'Will it be ok, you know, me being pregnant?'

They all looked at each other and then at Jamie.

'You should be fine, as long as Bit doesn't invite you to take a ride in the Liger Jager'

Bit frowned, and jumped,

'Hey! Do you wanna!?' Bit said excitedly, grabbing Kiano's arm,

'BIT!' Brad and Jamie yelled in unison, and Kiano shook her head again,

'…………….Oh right, the pregnancy thing……yeah' Bit sighed, and they all rolled their eyes.

The next week, when the battle was to take place against the Champ Team, they took the Hover Cargo out into the plains and grasslands, the Slate Highlands. Jamie, Bit, Brad and Kiano were all ready to go. The very top of the ship opened out and Liger Zero came up and out of the shadows.

'Bit here! Liger Zero prepare to launch!' He cried, as the Liger shot out of the cargo and onto the field.

'Brad here! Ready to mobilise the Shadowfox!' 

The giant Shadowfox bounded in after the Liger, and turned to look back.

'Jamie! I'm ready to mobilise the Gunsniper!' Kiano said as she also shot out, landing in the clearing between Bit and Brad.

'You ok Kiano?!' Brad cried, as a hologram picture flicked out of no-where beside him.

'I'm fine! A little nervous, but fine!'

'Good….' He replied, looking back over to the Whale King on the other side.

'Here comes the king!' Harry yelled excitedly, as a Dark Horn and three other Vipers came out of the docking bay.

'Ok Harry, it's time to play fair and square!' Bit demanded,

and the Liger roared along with him. Jamie came up on a screen next to him,

'Bit, do you want to you one of your conversions? I'd say that the Schneider would be your best bet!'

'Later Jamie, later!'

'_Zoid battle request received, number 2192, Zoid battle approved!!_'

The judge capsule broke the atmosphere and collided with the earth, a rising of sand and dust.

'There's the judge' Harry pointed out,

The capsule came up out of the ground, and exposed the white judge. 

__

'This battle is between the Champ Team and the Blitz Team! The battlefield is within a thirty-mile radius! Anyone in the area must evacuate immediately! I repeat evacuate immediately! Battle mode 0192! Ready, fight!'

'Let's go Shadowfox!' Brad cried, leaping forwards at the Dark Horn.

'Brad! Let's try and get around behind them!' Bit replied, as Liger swerved around a shot fired his way.

'Stop moving!' Harry yelled from his Dark Horn, which was heading for them in pursuit. The Gunsniper began looking around.

'Uh, guys what do I do!?'

'Blast them down! You have the ammunition! Do it!' Brad insisted, and Kiano aimed on the Dark Horn.

'Here goes!' She said as the Gunsniper targeted the Dark Horn, which had just turned to chase Liger.

'Wait what do I do?'

'You've got to say "Weasel Unit Total Assault" Kiano!' Jamie called, and Kiano shrugged,

'Ok then WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!'

The Gunsnipers missile pods and guns let out and advanced on the Zoid. The Dark Horn saw and jumped out of the road, and they exploded at impact of the ground.

'What! I missed him!'

'Ha, ha! Not that easy is it my pretty!' Harry demanded, 'But I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it sweetie!'

Brad heard Harry over the COM and turned, bounding at him.

'Don't speak to her like that!' 

The Shadowfox ran straight at the Zoid and barged at its right side. The Dark Horn resisted, and fell to the ground, as Shadowfox got back up.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Brad!' Harry cried,

'Is someone going to do something!? Or are you all going to stand around like sitting ducks!?' Bit screamed in the background. Kiano and Brad turned to see the Liger running in circles around one of the Vipers. He then headed straight along the ground for a few minutes before skidding to a halt. 

'What do you think you're doing Bit!' One of Harry's robots, Sebastian, asked.

'Taking you down!!' Bit yelled back as Liger leaped up into the air, his claws glowing brightly, 'Ready, Strike Laser Claw!!'

The Liger Zero slammed to the ground, slashing the Viper. 

'Uh, Sebastian!' Harry shrieked, as the Zoid began to shake, ending up in it collapsing, 

'Two to go!' Brad stated, running straight toward the second Viper.

Kiano followed him, but the Dark Horn jumped in front of her to stop her in her tracks.

'Where do you think you're going sweet cheeks?' Harry inquired, and Kiano turned to run, as he followed her, 'You can't run away from me!! You may be pretty, but I'm not gonna take it easy on you!'

Brad was striving to take down the other Viper when he spotted Kiano being chased. 

He got struck in the side, and it made him topple over. Brad growled, and savagely tried getting his Shadowfox onto its feet. 

'Get up! GET UP DAMN IT!' He shook the controls furiously, 'HARRY LEAVE HER ALONE!! ……………….GET UP _SHADOWFOX_!!'

'Brad, what's the matter?' Bit asked coyly,

'Bit! Go help Kiano! She's in trouble!'

'What?…….'

'DO IT!' Brad demanded,

'Ok, ok!' Bit declared, and turned Liger around, heading for the Dark Horn.

'You've got a long way to run, but the boundary line will finish, Kiano!' Harry laughed, shooting in her direction. Kiano looked back,

'Help me Brad! Bit! Jamie! Someone!?'

'Bit to the rescue!' The Liger came bounding beside the Dark Horn, still on pursuit of the Gunsniper.

'Bit, uh hey how you doin?' Harry shuddered,

'Don't try and play it cool, Harry!' Bit cried, just as one of the laser rifles on the back of the Dark Horn, swivelled around and shot Liger in it's side.

'Ok, you wanna fight dirty!?' Bit growled, and forced Liger onto its feet. He bolted off towards the Hover Cargo, leaving Harry to take up chasing Kiano again.

'BIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? DON'T LEAVE HER BEHIND! I TOLD YOU TO…………' Brad screamed, and Bit cut in,

'…Just leave it to me Brad! I've got everything under control!'

The Liger ran around the back of the Cargo and into the docking bay,

'Jamie! Get the Schneider conversions ready!'

'Right! Liger Zero secure on the maintenance deck!'

'Changing to Liger _Schneider_!' 

'What is Bit doing?!' Kiano cried, jumping from side to side,

'He's exchanging his armour and components' Brad replied,

'I'd wish he'd hurry up!'

'Me too…..' Brad continued, slamming his fist down on the controls,

When the Liger re-appeared, it was not white coloured any more, but orange and silvery blue, and it possessed a number of sharp blades on the head.

The Schneider ran back towards the Dark Horn, just as Harry used his 300mm firestorm cannon on Kiano, and hit her, causing her to topple to the ground.

'KIANO NO!' Brad shrieked, 'KIANO ARE YOU OK? COME IN!'

There was no answer, and Brad flicked a switch, which opened the cockpit hatch. He got up out of his seat, and looked out over towards the Gunsniper.

'Harry! You'll pay for that!' Bit yelled,

'That's what you get for hiring an inexperienced Zoid warrior!' Harry replied, and Brad jumped out and ran in her direction. The second Viper slid up in front of him to keep him from going any further.

'Brad, I suggest that you stay away from that battle! You don't want to get hurt! Do you?' Benjamin yelled at him, and Brad growled.

'You're really getting annoying!' Bit screamed, 'KIANO!'

Again no one answered. Brad felt dreadful. He wanted to help her, but was held back by his need to protect _himself_, yet still he passed the Viper and ran in the direction of the Gunsniper.

Bit and the Schneider stood motionless for a few short minutes. Dark Horn was there watching him.

'Hey Harry! Watch the birdie!!' Bit cracked,

'Huh, what do you mean!?'

'Wait did I say birdie? I meant watch the Liger!!'

Schneider ran towards him at high speed, the blade on it's back flipped over and covered his head.

'OK Liger! BUSTER SLASH!!!' 

In a few seconds split, the Schneider hit the Dark Horn and played through to the other side. Bit turned around to see it topple over.

'Huh? What happened? I hit it didn't I?'

Something was protecting the Dark Horn. Harry opened his eyes after flinching.

'What? I'm still here! What's this?' He asked, puzzled by the survival,

'What is going on!?' Jamie cried, 'Bit hit it straight on!' 

They all looked around. Kiano still wasn't responding, as Brad reached the Gunsniper and opened the cockpit hatch.

'Kiano?!' He said, pulling her limp body out of her seat. He cradled her head, and looked over to the battle.

'How did you do that Harry!?' Bit demanded, and Jamie came up on the screen next to him.

'Bit! Be careful! There's a Whale King above the battlegrounds!!! It looks like Leon!'

'What? What's he doing here!?' Brad questioned, just as the judge on the sidelines exploded, into a cloud of rising dust.

'Not again!!!!'

Another judge capsule hit the ground, and opened up. It was a dark judge.

'_Ha, ha, ha, ha!!! We will be taking over this battle now!!_ _Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team and Champ Team versus the Storm Team! Battle mode…..none! Ready, fight!_'

'The Backdraft!?! What are _they_ doing here!!?' Harry claimed,

'Did you like my little trick, Toros?' Leon cried from inside the Whale King, as a screen came up in front of Jamie, '……Where's Toros?'

'They went on holiday you freak!' Jamie replied and Leon growled,

'You little rascal! Your foul mouth could get you in trouble!'

'We've got your prize, now get lost!' Brad cried, motioning to the Shadowfox.

'Oh, no, I've got something even more exciting for you all!'

The Whale King, opened up its docking bay ramp, and out shot four silvery flying Zoids.

'What! Lightning Stormsorters!!!!!' Jamie yelled, and Bit searched around,

'What is he up to!?'

'No good I can see, but I'm coming out there to help you out!' Jamie replied, and he left the screen.

'Hey, you can't butt into our battle like this!' Harry barked, and one of the Stormsorters flew over head, and knocked the Dark Horn off its feet.

'You cheaters!!' Bit yelled, trying to run away from the imminent Stormsorter on his tail.

'We're not cheaters, just merely having fun!' A woman said who popped up on the screen. She had long green hair.

'You!!' Bit snapped,

'AHHH, Bit Cloud! We meet again!' 

'Piass, you're going down this time around!' Bit replied,

The Hover Cargo's top opened up once more, and the Raynos appeared. It shot out, and the wings flipped out, as it headed for the ground, and it swerved back up.

'Jamie, is that you?' Brad asked,

'What do you think?' Another strange voice replied, it sounded like an older Jamie,

'Oh, sorry…'

'That's great, but if you're asking me for my opinion, I'd say these flunkey egg beaters are no match for the Wild Eagle!!'

'There he goes again….' Bit mumbled, watching as the Raynos flew over head, after the other Stormsorters.

Brad looked down to Kiano in his lap, and she looked up to him.

'What's going on?' She asked, getting up.

'Are you ok?' Brad inquired, and she nodded, sliding back into the seat of the Gunsniper.

'Why aren't you out there?' 

'Because my system froze in the Shadowfox'

She spotted the Schneider, and watched it running toward them.

'What on earth is that, and where is Bit?'

'That's one of the Liger Zero's conversion systems. It's called the Liger Schneider. Perfect for close combat' He replied, and Kiano paused,

'Well he ain't doing too well with those Lightning Stormsorters is he?'

'How did you know what they are?'

Kiano just smiled at him, but said nothing,

Brad grinned back,

'I bet you could give Jamie and run for his money!'

'Hey!' A screen flicked up beside Kiano and Brad, it was Wild Eagle, 'My name's not Jamie! It's Wild Eagle!…….'

Wild Eagle noticed Kiano, and smiled. He winked at her.

'Hey Kiano! You really _are_ beautiful you know?'

Kiano blushed, 

'Thanks….and you are??'

'_You_ can call me Wild Eagle!' He replied happily, smiling at her,

'Even though that's what he forces _everyone_ to call him….' Brad mumbled, and Eagle looked at Brad, 

'Hey! Funny man!' He said ironically, 'Don't worry, this one's for you Kiano!'

The Raynos flew over head, and aimed on one of the Stormsorters. It picked up speed, and streaked past it, causing the enemy to explode. 

'Who are you?'

'It's just Jamie being a show-off' Brad explained,

'No, I'm Wild Eagle…' 

'No, you're just a arrogant Jamie…'

'NO, I'M WILD EAGLE!!!'

'Would you all shut up and get on with it!!' Bit screeched, bounding again out of the way of another swooping Stormsorter. Brad and Wild Eagle went silent, and he once more winked at Kiano.

'I'll see ya' later!' He told her,

'Stop hitting on Kiano, you loser!!' Brad yelled after him, and Wild Eagle gave him the finger before the screen flickered out. Kiano looked at Brad, and he frowned.

'What was all that about?' She asked, Brad now shaking his head,

'He uses his alter ego to overwhelm girls. I've seen him do it before, just ignore him'

Kiano lowered her head and smirked. Brad noticed that she was blushing. 

'Actually, I think he's kinda……..charming …'

Brad's mouth dropped open,

'You can't be serious!!'

Kiano laughed slightly, and clapped her hands foolishly.

'Go Wild Eagle!!!!'

Brad shook his head once more,

The Schneider was headed towards the rear of the Hover Cargo. Two Stormsorters were on his tail, and Bit again dodged a fatal blow to the head.

'Damn it! You're like Homing Missiles!! Get away from me! You bugs!'

'Bit, what the heck are you doing?? Are you going to help us or not?' Harry questioned, as Bit looked around, and saw the Dark Horn attempting to hit one of the Stormsorters that where headed at him.

'It's difficult to do when I have no long-range weapons!!'

'Then who's fault is that??' Harry replied,

'I never knew that the Backdraft would be feeling murderous today!! Cut me a little slack would ya'!'

'Sorry, but if you're going to change components then do it soon! I don't think I can handle them on my own, now that Benjamin has gone too!'

'Just hang in there Harry!!…………..Jamie I'm getting…….'

'I'M NOT JAMIE!!!!! WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!'

'Oh brother….' Bit mumbled, '….._Wild Eagle_ how am I supposed to change to Liger Jager when you are up _there_!!'

'The conversion systems are already there for you to use, you don't need _my_ help!'

'Alright, alright, I'll do it myself, you stupid arrogant bird…..'

'WHAT WAS THAT!!!'

'Hey at least I referred to you as Wild Eagle….'

'How was that exactly?'

'Uhhhhh…never mind….I have no weapons so I'd be better off not repeating it!' Bit coughed, and the docking bay ramp opened, the Schneider walking up and in.

'Ok, Liger Schneider secure on the maintenance deck' Bit mumbled, wishing that he didn't have to do it himself.

'Changing to Liger Jager!!' 

The system removed the orange and blue Schneider parts, and the systems doors closed. 

Another compartment opened and the blue and white Jager parts where installed on the Liger. 

Bit's pilot seat moved backwards, to prepare for the high-speed combat systems.

With the Liger Jager installed on the body, the lift took it to the top of the Cargo. Again, the top of the cargo opened to reveal the now changed Liger Jager. It shot out and landed in a running pass, as it headed straight for the centre of the battlefield. 

'Hey, come on you wanna, fight with me?? Come down here, and I'll challenge you one on one!!' Bit cried, as the Liger roared after him.

'Bit! I can handle it!!' Wild Eagle replied harshly,

'Don't be so greedy Jamie!!'

'I'M NOT JAMIE!!!'

'Listen Wild Eagle,' Bit said, skidding to a halt, 'I'm gonna take down these Stormsorters with or without your help!'

'Oh yeah?? We'll see about that!' Wild Eagle demanded, swerving around to the right on pursuit of the leader Stormsorter.

'Oh boy…they really have to learn how to get along in a battle' Brad explained, his hand on his forehead.

'Come to papa!!' Wild Eagle yelled with excitement, zooming past yet another Stormsorter as it exploded in mid air, and Jager ran along underneath him. Another Stormsorter appears out of no-where behind him, and shoots his left wing, causing him to veer off to the left.

'Aren't you forgetting that we are the undefeated Backdraft group?? I also think that you have forgotten that we don't fight as one team. We fight separately!!' One of the pilots told him, as he picked up speed and flew past the Raynos at an incredible speed that knocked him off course. Swiftly, Wild Eagle pulled back on the controls, to level the Raynos out, and hunted the culprit down.

'You have no-idea who you're up against!' Wild Eagle cried, doing a speedy somersault over the head of a Stormsorter behind him, and hovered closer to it. Attempting to shoot it down, the Raynos fired rapidly hoping to hit it, but the Stormsorter disappeared into thin air and missed.

'What! Where the heck did it go?!' Wild Eagle screamed, as it reappeared again on his right side.

'I'm right here of course!' The pilot grinned, as two homing missiles shot out of the pods and swerved, hitting the Raynos, as the Stormsorter flew away.

'NO! Wild Eagle's been hit!!!!' Kiano cried, as the Raynos dropped from the clouds toward the ground.

She pushed Brad out of the way, jumped out of the Gunsniper and ran in the Raynos' direction. Brad reluctantly headed after her.

'Kiano!! No, come back!! It's too risky!!' He yelled, picking up speed.

Kiano stopped and stared as the cockpit hatch of the Raynos opened and Wild Eagle shot out, floating back down to earth with a parachute.

'He's fine' Brad explained, as he reached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The Jager was still running along with the Stormsorters following him in the air.

'Why don't you just try me!!' Bit screamed, and one on each side, flew low to the ground next to him.

'Oh, alright, since you don't have any other chance of winning' Piass laughed, as she swerved in towards the Jager. It jumped high in the air, over the Stormsorter as it passed underneath him.

'You're gonna have to try better than that!' Bit cried,

'You're right. I will have to try better'

The two Stormsorters on either side of him, disappeared and the Jager skidded to a halt again.

'What? How did they do that?' Bit questioned, flicking the switch for the radar scanner in front of him, 'I can't see them! W…Where did they go!?'

They Jager automatically leaped out of the way as the two Stormsorters advanced invisible from behind to knock him down.

'Whoa! Liger! Buddy! Good move!' Bit grinned as the Jager roared at him,

'How did he predict that move?' Piass mumbled, as she flew back behind him.

'Ok, Liger I'm gonna leave it up to you!' Bit demanded, and the Liger again leaped out of the way of another attack. It ran along the ground alongside both of the cloaked Stormsorters as Bit searched around.

'How are you seeing them Liger?' Bit asked,

'How can he see us??' The second pilot questioned, as the two formations twisted back around the rear of the Jager. Jager again for the last time skidded to a stop, and turned around. The screen down below Bit's body, highlighted the claws on the Jager, and the boosters.

'You want me to use them?' Bit asked coyly, and Jager roared, 'Ok then!'

The Jager began running towards the two cloaked Stormsorters.

'Activating Jager Ion Boosters! Strike Laser Claw!!'

The Jager shot out of incredible speed, into the air, it's claws glowing. Jager stretched his paws out as he passed the two Stormsorters, and sliced the side of them. 

The Stormsorters came back into view and plummeted toward the ground, as the Jager landed on the ground, with the rising and swirling of dust, it's claws turning back to normal. The Jager roared, as the two Zoids hit the earth. 

__

'What!!!' The judge cried nervously, _'No!! No! No! No! No! No!……._' He began jumping up and down, lowered his head and sighed, _'………..Not again!!!……..the winner is….….the Blitz Team…'_

Bit wiped his forehead with his arm.

'Man! That was a lucky shot, hey Liger!'

The Jager roared, and Brad, and Jamie came up on a screen next to him.

'How the heck did you do that, Bit?' A shocked Jamie asked, as he had now turned back to normal, and was with Brad and Kiano in the Gunsniper.

'I don't know, ask Liger!' Bit laughed back, and Jamie, Brad and Kiano looked at each other.

The cockpit hatch opened on the Jager, Bit jumped out and ran toward the Gunsniper.

'Yeah! Liger and me are awesome! We're unstoppable!! We're the best _duo_ around!!'

Brad looked to Kiano. She looked as if she was about to cry and he put his arm around her shoulders.

'What's the matter?'

Kiano shook her head, pointed up to the sky, but said nothing. Jamie looked to Bit who had just reached them, and he jumped out of the Gunsniper.

'What's wrong with Kiano?' Bit asked, and Jamie shrugged,

'I feel sorry for her though' Jamie replied, and Bit lowered his head as if to think.

Brad and Kiano also jumped down, and Kiano began to walk towards the Hover Cargo. Bit snapped out of it and ran after her.

'Kiano…hey! Wait!'

Kiano stopped reluctantly and turned around. Bit smiled at her and took her hand.

'I'm sorry about what happened and I know that we can't make up for it, but there's something I want you to know'

Kiano listened intently,

'You can rely on us! No matter what you need, or what you're going through! Plus, if it's possible, we can cheer you up!'

Kiano smiled and Bit gave her a hug,

'Hey, besides, if Wild Eagle is irritating you then just come to me and I'll teach him a lesson. I'll beat his little bird brain in'

Kiano laughed and Jamie looked over,

'I HEARD THAT!!' He yelled to them, Bit, Brad and Kiano now laughing.

'I didn't say anything you dense flying frustration!'

'WHAT!!? REPEAT THAT!!' Jamie yelled furiously, his fist out in front of him,

'I SAID YOU IMMENSE FLYING LEGEND!!

Jamie glanced around and grinned with pride, as Bit cheekily grinned at Kiano. She looked over to Brad who was laughing at Jamie and smiling at her.


	4. When The Assassins Come Out To Play

****

Chapter 4

__

When The Assassins Come Out To Play

'What do you mean split it fifty-fifty?!' Bit yelped, Kiano staring at him as if he were an alien. 

Sitting in the hangar of the Toros Base, Brad, Bit and Kiano are talking about the previous battle. Bit rocks backwards and forwards on top of the box in anger, and Brad is quietly shaking his head.

'It's fair if we divide the money four ways' He told him, and Bit jumped down from the one-meter high pile of crates.

'But I'M the one who contributed most in the battle!!'

'What about Jamie?' Kiano asked, and Bit gawked at her,

'What about him!? I ended up winning the battle!'

'Well he did knock out two of those Lightning Stormsorters' Brad continued,

'That wasn't even Jamie! You may as well give his half to Wild Eagle instead!'

'Calm down Bit. I'm sure that we can work this out' Kiano explained, and Bit growled,

'Work it out? Ok, _I'll_ work it out! How about I get half of the money and then you can split it three ways…there! Perfect!'

'Bit, you have to learn to be less greedy' Jamie demanded, walking up to them bearing some chocolate cake on a plate.

'Mmm, cake' Brad said, and Jamie sat down next to them,

'Have we got a deal?' Bit asked, as Kiano shoved a piece of the cake that Jamie just gave her into her mouth. Jamie shook his head.

'Bit, no matter what you say, we're still going to split it evenly'

With that, Bit snatched the cake out of Jamie's hand and shoved it in his own mouth. He glanced to Kiano, then Brad who were both staring at him. He growled and began walking away.

'Alright….! But I get the bigger half!' He mumbled,

'Bit……, there is no bigger half when you split it _evenly'_ Jamie explained, and Bit stopped,

'Yeah, whatever'

'It's just like cake,' Brad said, holding his piece out, '_You_ always want the bigger piece'

Kiano laughed slightly and Brad looked at her, smiling.

'Are you going to stay here?' Kiano asked Bit, as he began to walk away again,

'Nope, I'm having a bath. I'll see you later'

Bit left the room, and they all shook their heads. Brad was watching as Kiano took a sip of her drink, and put in back on the crate.

'I don't think I like battling' She told them,

'You just had a poor start. It's really not that bad once you get used to it' Brad defined,

She smiled and looked to Jamie.

'So, I'll split it evenly. Brad, Bit, Me and Kiano'

'I don't know why you bother giving me any. I didn't help you at all. I only got you all into trouble even more'

'It was probably a good thing' Jamie smiled,

There was a short silence and Brad gazed up from his food,

'Jamie, I want you to give my share to Kiano'

'What? Why?' He asked, and Brad looked at her,

'You keep it. It's yours after all' She told him,

'I want you to have it. For your baby'

Kiano blushed and smiled, as Brad glanced to Jamie.

'Are you sure?'

Brad nodded, and Jamie quickly glanced to Kiano then him. He shrugged, and stared over at the Gunsniper that was in a pile just outside the base hangar door.

'We're really gonna have to do something about Leena's Gunsniper though'

'Don't worry Jamie, we'll repair it later. Meanwhile we have to focus on restoring Kiano's ship'

Jamie nodded, and smiled.

'Right'

In the background, there was a faint singing that could be heard. They all kept quiet and listened.

'You, doin that thing you do,

breakin' my heart in to a million pieces,

like you always do,

And you, don't mean to be… cruel,

your never even knew about the heartache I've been goin' through,'

It's Bit. Jamie and Brad get up and creep closer to the voice through the wall.

'…Well I try and try to forget you girl but it's just so hard to do, every time you do that thing you do,'

Brad motions to Kiano, and she gets up to follow them inside. They sneak down the corridor towards the bathroom, still following the singing coming from Bit. Brad looks at Kiano and grins cheekily, just as they reach the door of the bathroom, and they hear music playing.

'…I know all the games you play,

and I'm gonna find a way to let you know that you'll be mine some day,

cause we, could be happy can't you see,

if you'd only let me be the one to hold you and keep you here with me,

Cause I try and try to forget you girl but it's just so hard to do, every time you do that thing you do!'

Jamie slowly opens the bathroom door, and creeps inside, helping Brad and Kiano in as well. They close the door quietly behind them, and they turn to watch Bit in the bathtub, topped to the brim with bubbles. His eyes are closed, and he is strumming an imaginary guitar. Brad, Jamie and Kiano look at each other, grins on their faces. They just stand and stare quietly.

'…I don't ask allot girl, but I know one thing's for sure,

it's the love I haven't got girl, and I just can't take it any more,'

He stops singing and begins strumming to the music on the radio.

'…Cause we, could be happy can't you see,

if you'd only let me be the one to hold you and keep you here with me,

cause it hurts me so just to see you go, around with someone new, and if I know you you're doin that thing,

every day just doin that thing,

I can't take you doin that thing you do......'

Bit gets up out of the bath and finishes in a triumphant pose. He opens his eyes and starts to bow.

'Thank you!'

Brad, Jamie and Kiano begin to clap and laugh as Bit turns to see them. He screams and covers himself up.

'WHAT THE HECK!?' He screamed, sitting back down in the bath, Kiano now laughing hysterically,

'Nice singing Bit!' Jamie told him, still clapping,

'GET OUT!' Bit demanded, and Kiano turned to walk away, still laughing uncontrollably.

Jamie also turned to walk away and, Brad stopped them,

'We just wished to know whether or not you wanted to give Kiano your half of the money'

'NO! NOW GO AWAY!'

'Oh well, I tried' He said, walking away and pulling Kiano and Jamie with him.

The door shut behind them and they waked back towards the hangar now in complete hysterics.

TWO MONTHS LATER….

'Hurry up Bit! We don't have time for an encore!' Jamie cried, as Kiano laughed in the background,

'Why are you _not_ over that yet?'

Jamie laughed, standing in the doorway of the hangar, the Liger Zero, the Shadowfox and the Raynos sitting in it.

'You have no idea how entertaining it was' Brad told him, as Bit reached them and climbed up into his Liger.

Brad helped Kiano into the Shadowfox, and Jamie climbed into the Raynos.

'Ok, Jamie,' Brad started, now sitting in the cockpit, Kiano sitting behind him, and a screen flicked up beside him, 'We're going on a journey to Romeo City to have fun. Not to display how you can vary from being nice to plain egotistical, ok?'

Jamie smiled and nodded,

'Don't worry, I won't'

The Liger ran out ahead of them, as the Shadowfox followed.

'Hey Bit! Don't go so quick! I can't risk it with Kiano!'

'Whoops…… Alright!' Bit replied, slowing down to a walk.

The Raynos shot out into the air, following the two Zoids overhead. The Shadowfox and Liger walking side by side.

'So what are we going to do there anyway?' Bit asked,

'Have fun!' Kiano replied happily, and Bit looked at her oddly,

'Like what exactly?'

'Like video games, sports…'

'Perhaps shopping' Brad cut in,

'Yeah, just plain fun'

'Ok…I bet I can beat you at any of the games!!' Bit cried at Kiano, and she leant in on the screen,

'Oh yeah! We'll see about that encore boy!!'

The Shadowfox, Liger and Raynos headed off towards the city.

Later on in the centre of Romeo City, in a small shopping mall, Brad and Jamie are leading Kiano around, as Bit is dragging behind them.

'Guys! You said we were gonna have fun! And I'm bored!'

'Come on Bit! You just don't understand what it's like to spoil someone' Brad replied, smiling at Kiano.

'With what?' 

'None of your business!'

They all stopped in the middle of the centre, and Bit ran into them.

'Hey! Why'd you stop?'

Kiano was grinning in the direction of a video game arcade. She looked at Brad and ran in ahead of them. Bit glanced around too and ran after her.

'Oh no you don't! That Zoid simulation is mine!'

Jamie and Brad followed them in, found a table and shoved all of their junk down. Brad slid into the seat, as Jamie rummaged through one of the bags.

'What did you get her anyway?'

'Just a good luck trinket'

'You actually believe in that stuff' Jamie mumbled back, and Brad glanced over to Bit and Kiano, fighting each other for the seat on a horseracing game.

'She does. I gave it to her so it'll remind her of me'

'Oh, well that was inventive…' Jamie responded, pulling out a small ball filled with water, hanging on a chain. Inside was a tiny Shadowfox, and it was riddled with glitter so when you shook it, it looked as if it was surrounded in a wild explosion, '..Very inventive…And _why_ will it remind her of you?' He continued sarcastically, and Brad frowned back.

'Alright! Alright! You've had your turn!!' Bit yelled at Kiano, trying to pull her off the plastic horse.

'Go play somewhere else! This is my game!'

As they were pulling each other, another person climbed onto the horse next to them and started off a game. Bit and Kiano didn't notice him.

'You really do play tough don't you, Bit Cloud?' The guy said, and Bit turned around angrily,

'This has nothing to do with you!…Leon?'

The guy was around the same age as Brad, short brown hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile on his face.

'Hey! Leon!' Brad called over the arcade,

'Hey Brad!' Leon waved back,

'What are you doing here?' Bit asked, and Leon looked at him,

'The same thing you are of course! Having fun!'

'You betcha!' Kiano cried, and Leon spotted her,

He got off the horse and walked around the other side,

'I don't believe we've met. You are?'

'Kiano Maxwell'

Leon lent down and kissed her on the hand,

'A friend of Bit?'

'Yeah, if friends hog video games all the time!' Bit yelped, and Kiano hit him in the arm,

She got off the horse as well, and looked over to Brad and Jamie. At the instant she left the horse, Bit shoved his way onto it, beaming with pride.

'Leon, over here!' Jamie cried, and they headed over. Leon was smiling at Kiano,

'Who are you?' Kiano asked politely, grabbing Bit by the ear and dragging him with them,

'The name's Leon Toros'

'Are you Leena's brother?'

Leon nodded, as they stopped at the table, Kiano shoving Bit into a chair.

'You don't have to be so rough…' He said, rubbing his ear,

'Well she is a Gundam girl Bit!' Jamie smiled, and Kiano shoosed him quickly,

'Shut up! If there is a Commission spy here, I might be hunted down' She whispered to him and he nodded nervously.

'Do you really believe a Commission soldier would be coming into here?' Brad asked, and Kiano smiled,

'No, never mind'

Leon stared at Kiano,

'Why I thought the stuff about the Gundam Pilots was just a rumour?!'

Kiano glared at Leon, and he gazed around at the rest of them,

'Well, you happen to be looking at the girl who was educated by the Gundam pilots themselves' Brad explained,

'Really?? What kind of imposters are they??' Leon smirked,

Kiano growled,

'Oh really? If they are imposters, then how is it possible that I'm going to have one of their children!?'

'You're pregnant? What kind of a guy would make up such a stupid thing like that just to get to you?'

Kiano growled again and put her fist out,

'They exist!'

'I know, I know! I was just playing with you' He grinned, waving his hand for her to calm down,

She reached into her shirt pocket straight away and pulled out a photograph, now handing it to him.

'So _they're_ the famous Gundam pilots?'

'Yeah, and they _were_ my best friends…that is until Duo made that mistake,' She said, pointing out Duo in 

the photo,

'They blamed me as well, and banished me from being their friend'

'That's heartless of them' Brad insisted, and Kiano snatched the photo back,

'I wish there was some way that I could contact them. Unfortunately, they told me that they were going to find somewhere to go so that I _couldn't_ find them'

Leon shook his head,

'They sound pretty serious'

Kiano sat down next to Jamie and lowered her head,

'I wish Duo hadn't been killed……This would have never happened'

Brad felt sorry for her, so he leant over the table and placed the tiny snoball in front of her, so that she could see it. She saw it, looked up and smiled at Brad.

'Thank you'

She picked it up and held it in her hand as if she were making a wish. At that moment, two men walked past, staring straight at Kiano, and passing to the other side of the room.

'Hey, take a picture!!' Bit barked, and the men rolled their eyes, sitting at the table across the room.

'They're creepy' Jamie stated, leaning back in the chair,

Kiano gazed over to them as they started talking,

'They look familiar' She said, letting out a small gasp.

'What's wrong?' Bit asked, as Kiano got up and sat next to Brad instead,

'They're soldiers of the Commission' She whispered, and Brad frowned,

'What do they want?' Leon asked silently, now sliding into the chair next to Jamie,

Kiano leaned in a bit and whispered,

'They know I have the device, and they'll try and kill me for it. They look like assassins'

'The device?' Bit replied, and Kiano ignored him,

Brad desperately looked around, as the two men stared constantly at Kiano.

'Well, We can't linger here. We need to get you away from here now'

'But how? If we leave then so will they' Bit stated, and Leon nodded,

'Do you have your Shadowfox?' He motioned to Brad,

'We have them all'

'Good, I've got an idea. They won't suspect her coming with me, so Kiano, you come with me in my Blade Liger, and the three of you follow behind somehow, without making it too obvious'

'Ok, but what do you think is going to happen then?' Bit asked, and Leon got up, as the two men got up also and left.

'I bet they're going to wait to ambush us outside' Jamie demanded, and they all looked at each other.

'Jamie's right. Still Kiano, come with me' Leon insisted, as Kiano stuck close to him, slowly walking out of the arcade. Brad, Bit and Jamie followed immediately behind, but Brad raced up next to Kiano.

'Listen, be cautious! Tell Leon everything! Leon, go gentle with the speed, keep in mind she's pregnant'

Leon nodded,

'Don't worry, I'll take good care of her'

Brad patted Kiano on the shoulder, and dropped behind with the other two.

The Blade Liger bounded out into the street, slowing down to a walk. 

'Ok Kiano, keep an eye out' Leon said, gazing around as they headed out of the city. Behind them from a distance, the Liger Zero, and Shadowfox could be seen, walking carefully behind them. The Raynos twisted back towards the Blade Liger overhead, and they stopped.

'Leon! What are you doing? It's not safe to stay here! Get moving!' Brad yelled on the video screen beside him, 

'Calm down Brad' Jamie insisted, 'I'll keep an eye on them'

Brad sighed, and the Shadowfox disappeared off to the right as the Liger Zero veered off to the left. Kiano was becoming slight anxious. She leant over and tapped Leon on his shoulder.

'Can we go…please…now'

Leon nodded but said nothing, as the Liger continued on. The radar in front of him began beeping,

'What?'

It indicated two red dots on either side of the buildings next to them.

'JAMIE!' Leon cried, as the Blade Liger set off in pursuit,

'I see em'!!' He replied, twisting down lower towards the two targets.

'Where are they? I don't see them?!' Bit shouted, searching around frantically.

Just at that moment, straight in front of them, two objects zoomed past, almost knocking the Shadowfox off its feet.

'What the heck was that?'

The Raynos came flying in after it, and darted away,

'Are they Hell Cats?' Bit asked, now sweating,

'No! They're Lighting Saixes!' Jamie protested, as two missiles dropped from the belly of the Raynos and hit a building, causing it to explode and revealing one of the Lighting Saixes.

'They're swift! Leon, get out of here!' Brad shrieked, bounding after the second Saix.

'Oh Kiano! Kiano!' A voice over the system in the Blade Liger sounded, 'We know it's you! We know it's you who stole the device!!'

'NO!' Kiano screamed, as the Saix leaped at the cockpit of the Liger. Leon tried desperately to shake it off, until the second followed.

'Leon! What are you doing get outta here!!' Brad cried, dashing towards them, shooting the Saix that was attacking the cockpit.

'Thanks Brad' Leon said, the Blade Liger bolting off towards the perimeter of the city,

'Ooh! I don't think so! I thought your precious boyfriend told you to never turn your back on an enemy!'

Kiano looked up,

'Huh?'

'What? Don't you remember? Remember when we met in that fight, you were at least ten inches from my grasp of death. You were afraid. You didn't want to fight, but Duo told you to never turn your back on an enemy! Do you remember! And because of you, I'll never see the light of day!!'

'YOU!'

The man laughed, and launched missiles at the Liger, as it flashed into the side street beside them. The Liger stopped, as everything shook violently.

'What is he talking about?' Leon asked,

'I was stuck in a battle with him six years ago. I blinded him. I used Duo's solarflare! BRAD!'

'I hear ya!' He yelled back, the Shadowfox leaped into the alleyway,

'It's too fast!' Bit cried, glancing around, as the second Saix was attacking him from all directions,

The Shadowfox leaped out of the way of vehicles and walls, still on pursuit of the leader Saix. 

'You have no chance!' The man screamed, as smoke billowed from the rear of the Zoid, causing the Shadowfox to halt immediately.

'Nice try' Brad frowned, flicking on the infrared scanner, as the Lighting Saix shot at him. He bounded out of the way, and ran towards it.

'Brad, wait I have an idea' Jamie swooped down from the sky, skimming the Saix in the middle of the road. The Raynos' mouth opened and out came a long horrifying screech. The leader of the Saix screamed and covered his ears. Brad leaped forward,

'Good one Jamie! Ready, STRIKE LASER CLAW!!'

The front claws of the Shadowfox started glowing, and it passed the Saix swiftly, hitting the ground as the long screech prevailed. The Saix attempted to turn and run away, but as soon as it did, the entire body of the Zoid collapsed to pieces. The Blade Liger looked back,

'Good call Brad and Jamie!' Leon said, the Liger Zero bounding out from the next street in a wrestle with the second Saix.

'Hey…..what about me!!??' Bit cried,

'Bit, hold still!' Leon yelled, as the Blade Liger aimed on the Saix.

'That's a little……difficult!' He replied, now pinned to the ground, the Saix looking down at him,

'Ha, so this is the famous Liger Zero?' The pilot said, the cannon on it's back rotating to point at the Liger's neck,

'HEY! IT'S _ME_ YOU WANT!' Kiano cried, now angry,

'No Kiano!' Leon demanded, as the Saix looked up at the second Liger.

'There you are!' The pilot yelled, standing on the neck of the Zero as it got up to face the Liger.

'BIT!' Kiano screamed, wriggling in her seat,

'Uh oh! Brad!' Leon yelped, looking around for some means of escape.

'Nowhere to run, pretty girl!' The pilot cackled, as the Shadowfox leaped out of the smoke behind them,

'Aren't you forgetting someone?' Brad grinned, the cannon of the Shadowfox aimed at the Saix. The pilot looked around, as the Liger Zero and the Raynos joined the circle.

'Uh, hey…you didn't take anything ok?' The pilot trembled, holding his hands up.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, a huge blade struck the Saix, causing it to explode violently. The three ground Zoids where thrown from the site, and lay on the ground.

The smoke settled, and Kiano opened her eyes, heaving herself out of the Zoid. Brad managed to get out of his Shadowfox and Bit climbed out of the Zero.

Kiano looked up in the air.

'Huh? Who's that?'

'What the heck is that?' Brad mumbled, covering his face with his hand,

'………Sandrock??' Kiano gasped.

Hovering in the air was a human shape Zoid. Larger than any other Zoid. It was black, white, yellow and red, with two rounded scythe blades in each hand. The Raynos shot out of the cloud of smoke and saw it. Jamie screamed.

'IT'S A GUNDAM WING!!'

'WHAT! NO WAY!! A GUNDAM!!??' Brad yelled, gazing up at the giant mysterious Zoid.

Leon crawled out of the Blade Liger and also looked up.

'But…but…it's just a rumour!'

Kiano ran towards it,

'QUATRE!!!! QUATRE!!!!'

'Kiano!' A voice replied over the videocom, 'Are you alright Kiano?'

Bit leant into the cockpit of the Liger and looked at the boy on the screen. 

He was at least seventeen, short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and looking a little worried. Kiano raced over and pushed Bit out of the way,

'QUATRE! I'm fine! But, you! You came back!'

'Who is that?' Bit asked, rubbing his head,

'Quatre. He's one of the Gundam pilots……Quatre I missed you!'

'You don't say!' Leon cried, staring up at the rare humanshape Zoid.

'I missed you too Kiano, but I just found out what happened'

'Where's Heero, Trowa, or Wufei?'

Quatre lowered his head,

'They refused to come'

'What?' Kiano asked, a little upset,

'Heero is blaming you for the Earth being in danger'

'But…'

The Gundam landed and a door in it's chest slid open, Quatre jumping to the ground. Kiano ran to him, and hugged him. She looked at him.

'What are you talking about? Why is it my fault?'

'Heero says that because you cared for Duo so much, you were part of him at the time, so you were part of the problem and the reason why'

Brad, Leon, Bit and Jamie who hopped out of the now grounded Raynos, ran to listen.

'But…Why did you come back?'

Quatre pushed Kiano away from him, as Brad watched on.

'Because I knew that we still care for you. I know I do'

Tears began to run down her face, and she tried to hug him again, but Quatre pushed her back.

'Kiano, I can't stay. I've disobeyed Heero's wish'

She shook her head,

'……Please don't leave me…..Please!'

Quatre turned away and looked up at his Gundam. He shut his eyes hard, and the Gundam leant over.

'I…..can't stay….you know I can't'

'But….but….Duo'

__

'What about him? He's gone. It was his weakness,' He continued, turning back to Kiano, a faint tear in his eye, 'Kiano, if he never dragged you, if you hadn't have let him leave, he'd still be with us. Heero, Wufei and Trowa would still accept you, and you wouldn't be hunted down. But now, there's nothing that can be done.He's gone. It was his mistake that's failed us all, and you know that. Now as long as you live, you are forced to run. Forced to hide. To keep yourself from being revealed from the earth, and the sky. No one trusts you any more. You are in mutual connection with Duo, so it is now passed onto you, as your responsibility. You have to do something, for doing nothing would only eliminate your reason for existing. Please Kiano. Do something. Do anything'

Quatre jumped up into the cockpit, and the Gundam stood back up. It turned to leave, and Kiano started screaming,

'QUATRE!! NO PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! NO!! NOT LIKE DUO!!'

'Sorry Kiano, but you have to know…..we still love you'

The Gundam flew up, then shot out and into the atmosphere, completely disappearing.

Kiano ran in the same direction, but Brad grabbed her.

'QUATRE!!!!!! NO!!!!! WAIT!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!'

She collapsed to the ground as Brad let her go. He knelt down and collected her up in his arms.

'Kiano, it's ok'

She didn't say a word as she continued crying.

'QUATRE!!!!!!!!' She screamed, as they turned to walk away.

They all saw Bit sitting on the ground, crying. He looked at them and waved his hand.

'That…….*sniff*……is so sad…..*sniff* ……..It's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He blubbered along with Kiano, as Brad and Jamie rolled their eyes.

Leon placed his hand on Brad's shoulder.

'Take good care of her. She's going to need it now'

Brad smiled back, and carried her back towards the Shadowfox, Jamie seizing Bit's ear and dragging him along with them.


	5. Big Things Come In Small Packages

****

Chapter 5

__

Big Things Come In Small Packages

On that night of the ambush, an unknown ship leaves the earth's atmosphere. It begins to burn up, headed deep into the vastness of space. At the Space Military Commission, the cockpit hangar opens and the ship comes in. A door appears and man steps out. He is tall and thin, twenty-five years of age, short shaved dark hair, incredibly light blue eyes. He stumbles uncertainly towards the two guards at the door. They stare as the man staggers through the sliding door, his hands covering his ears, and possessing a limp. He continues on towards no-where and stops in his path as he senses a door wide open.

With a large grin on his face, he stumbles towards it, the two soldiers stepping in front of him.

'Let me through!'

'Sorry. Only the leader is allowed in there. Turn around and go back'

'No! Let me through!'

The soldier on his right hand side balanced his rifle on his shoulder and seized him by his arm.

'Hey! This is no way to treat a blind man! I demand you let me go at once!'

The soldier said nothing, and took him down the corridor. He listened carefully to where he might be taking him. Passing many rooms, he could hear machinery humming and people chatting. Passing one of the rooms, he heard two men having a silent conversation, as they passed into the corridor, behind the soldier carting him.

'With the Gyrosnipe gone, the Commission has no reason to be leaders'

'How can you say that!? The Commission is powerful with or without a chance of world destruction'

The other man snuffed sarcastically, as the voices disappeared into a nearby hallway.

'Where are you taking me?!'

'To see Jack of course'

'I did nothing' He replied,

'That's exactly right. If I'm correct, he asked you to bring the Gyrosnipe back with the girl, did he not?'

The man grunted, and wriggled in his grip.

'Yes, but you don't understand!'

'I know, but the leader will understand when you tell him what happened'

The soldier patted him stupidly on the head, and he stopped struggling.

The noises ceased, and footsteps echoed around him. He was thrown onto the floor, and there was the sound of footsteps walking away from him. He heaved himself up off his feet and stared into the distance.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It was those Zoid warriors! They must work for the Gundams!'

'I'm not in the mood for your petty excuses, Eli! Tell me what happened and why you don't have the girl!!'

Eli was trembling,

'Sir, I'm sorry but there were three Zoid warriors'

'What kind of Zoid warriors?' Jack questioned him carefully, and Eli thought for a moment.

'Uh…One of them had a Raynos. One a Liger Zero, then a Shadowfox, and a Blade Liger in Romeo City'

'WHAT GOOD DOES THAT DO!!?'

Eli jumped,

'I don't…I mean I don't know their names! They didn't seem to mention them…'

'I'LL REPEAT! WHAT GOOD DOES THAT DO, YOU MONGREL!?'

'…They did mention some…one name I heard was Brad. Then…Jamie…then Bit and then Leon'

'And they are general Zoid warriors you say?'

He nodded and raised his hand,

'Oh and there was a Quatre…'

'QUATRE!!?'

'Yeah, he had a really big Zoid! It was huge!'

'HE WAS A GUNDAM YOU FOOL!!'

'Oh' Eli mumbled, and Jack stomped his foot,

'Now there is a reasonable explanation to why you didn't bring her back! The Gundam's must be protecting her'

'But sir, the Gundam had only arrived after both me and Seth went down'

'Where is Seth now, Eli?'

He remained silent for over a minute, and Jack growled.

'He's…he's gone sir! The Gundam killed him, sir!'

'BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT THE GUNDAM ARRIVED _AFTER_ YOU WERE TAKEN DOWN!!'

'….After _I_ went down'

Jack growled once more, and Eli flinched.

'Listen you idiot! What did you hear!?'

'Not much. Something about Duo betraying the Gundams, and how Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre do not forgive Duo for this, so they're punishing _her_ for it. They are not friends with her any more, sir. They refuse to be connected with a traitor'

Jack started laughing, and Eli grinned.

'This is perfect! She's vulnerable! She has no-where to run!'

'What about the warriors, sir?'

'Four general Zoid warriors have no chance against the Commission. If there is only one thing that can stop this it's an army'

'An army sir?'

'Where did you say they were situated?'

'In Romeo City, sir! But, don't you think that that one Gundam will come back to help?'

'If he does we're screwed, but after the incident with her arrogant boyfriend, I doubt that he will care for her death'

'But sir ! The Gundam told the girl…Kiano…that they still cared for her and loved her'

'What!? Why!? What about the mistake that her bloody boyfriend made?'

All went silent and Jack began to pace the room. Eli stood motionless as he continued to listen to Jack's mumbling.

'I don't think the Gundam's will return, sir'

'Is that just a statement to cheer me up, Eli?'

'About this army, sir, what kind of an army are you planning?'

Jack fell quiet, and he sighed,

'Something that won't tolerate Gundam attacks…something that is almost immortal'

'Like elves sir?'

Jack immediately slapped Eli in the face.

'THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!!! THERE IS A GUNDAM FOLLOWER THAT HAS THE DEVICE AND WE ARE IN A LOT OF DANGER!!'

Eli rubbed his face, quite annoyed at his leader's sudden burst of need.

'I was serious' He mumbled quietly, 

'Soldier!! Get some competency!!'

Jack raised his hand to hit him, and Eli covered his face.

'What about robots!!!?' He yelled to stop him.

Jack did stop and looked around happily. He placed his hand on Eli's shoulder as he again started to tremble.

'Yes!! Robots!! But what kind of robots, Eli?'

He gazed into the man's scared face, looking for an answer.

'Uhhhh,' Eli started, '……uuhhh…I don't know, sir…….uuuuh…androids??'

'Ahhh, androids, the most efficient robots of all…but the building time would allot to over two years…no not androids…any other ideas my companion?'

'I'm very glad to be your companion, sir! It's an honour…'

'TELL ME!!!'

Eli began walking backwards as Jack advanced on him. In his uneasiness, he tripped over a slit in the floor, and landed on his back. He sat up, and again stared into the distance.

'What about cyborgs?? They don't need synthetic skin, and they're supposed to be lightweight'

'Cyborgs?? Those naked skeletons??' Jack asked creepily, Eli nodded.

There was a faint laughing that emerged from nowhere as Jack started.

'Perfect!! Cyborgs!!'

'But, sir, if androids take at least two years to produce, then what about the cyborgs??'

'It shouldn't take any more than six months'

'Six months?? But sir, what if the girl had already planned to destroy us by then??'

'Stop thinking about the bad consequences, and start focusing on the triumphant glory of the Commission!!'

Jack leant on Eli's shoulder, his arm around his neck, brimming with pride.

'Bu..but sir, six months is a long time! I don't suppose that a girl that has been trained by the Gundam pilots would be stupid enough to wait this long until taking revenge'

The room fell silent again, as the sound of multiple footsteps came towards them.

'SOLDIERS! GET DOWN TO THE MECHANICS FACTORY AND TELL THEM TO BEGIN PRODUCING ULTIMATE CYBORG ASSASSINS!!'

The men saluted, as Eli jumped.

'Yes sir!! How many should be run off, sir!?'

Jack scratched his chin.

'Ohhh, let's say nine hundred thousand!'

'Yes sir!'

The men left the room, and once more, the room was quiet. Eli could hear Jack rubbing his hands. He stepped forward slightly.

'Seriously sir, I really think that you should consider the time frame'

'When the _time_ comes, the time frame won't matter my comrade, it will be, who wins… and who loses…'

A chilling laugh echoed around Eli and he began to get irritated.

'Sir!! This is all a matter of time!! By six months, the girl might have broken in, and set the device! You cannot predict what she'll do..'

'And neither can you' Jack laughed and pushed Eli out the door.

Jack began to pace the room again, as he was laughing.

'Poor Duo…you will be seeing your sweetheart soon! Crushed by armies of assassins!!'

Jack left the room, as the laughing perused him.

************************************************************************************** 

__

TWO MONTHS LATER……

The morning was fresh and bright, as Bit was driving back from the parts shop. The wind was playing with his golden hair, and the dust made him cover his face. 

'Why can't Doc get a real car?' He mumbled, as the Toros base came into view. 

The car pulled in, and Bit jumped out. He strolled into the base, only to find Kiano sitting all by herself outside, against the wall. She was staring up at the sky, as if waiting for something. He stood at stared at her for a few short minutes, until she looked over to him. Bit smiled, but she didn't. He came over to her, and sat down with her.

'What's wrong?'

She began to cry, and Bit placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Sorry, I forgot. I'm a _bit_ of a ditz…get it??'

Kiano looked at him and smiled slightly. She continued staring up at the clouds, and Bit sighed.

'Is there any way that I can cheer you up??' He asked, and Kiano shook her head.

Bit thought hard and got up on his feet. He stood in front of her and began to sing, strumming on imaginary guitar.

__

'You, doin that thing you do,

Breakin' my heart into a million pieces,

Like you always do'

Kiano stared at him, as if she was trying not to burst out with laughter. Bit continued, and she started looking around.

He leaned in, still strumming as she covered her face. 

__

'And you, don't mean to be cruel,

You never even knew about the heartache,

I've been goin through'

From beneath her hands, there started a snorting noise. Bit took one of his hands and pried her own hands from her face. She was laughing silently, but Bit continued. She began shaking her head, when all of a sudden, she burst out laughing. Bit stopped singing, and he watched her as she covered her mouth to stop the snorting.

'I made you laugh!' He grinned, and she repeatedly trembled with laughter.

He sat back down with her, and she gradually stopped shaking. Bit smiled at her, and she smiled back.

'You're really not that bad, Bit Cloud' She told him, and Bit nodded,

'See, I told you'

They glared at each other and Kiano looked up again.

'Why don't you tell me what's wrong?'

She shook her head again.

'I can't'

'There has to be a reason why you can't'

'I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU, OK?!' She snapped back, and Bit edged away from her.

'Alright, alright' Bit heaved himself onto his feet and turned to go inside, 'Are you gonna come and have some lunch?'

She shook her head hard as if she'd heard something she shouldn't have. Bit shrugged and waved his hand,

'Come in when you're hungry then'

He disappeared as Kiano looked around nervously. She started snuffling, staring directly into the sky.

{Why Duo? Why?} She thought to herself, raising one of her hands and reaching inside her pocket. She left whatever was in her pocket there, and took her hand away.

'Kiano!' She heard Brad cry, 'Come on Kiano, come inside!'

She said nothing, as he reached her. Brad lent down and looked at her, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

'You don't have to tell us anything, alright? It's by no means our business, Kiano, so don't worry. We know you're upset about Duo, and unless you wish, we should keep out of it. Please, come and have something to eat. You'll need it'

She gazed at him and took his outstretched hand to lift her onto her feet. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her inside. While walking along, she thought deeply whether she should tell the three of them what the real problem was.

Back inside, Jamie and Bit were having a staring competition, as a fight over the last spring roll. They were having take-out. Chinese that they ordered from the little shop down the road from Harry Champ's organisation. 

They sat, doing nothing but staring, trying to make the other blink.

'Hey, look a monkey!!' Bit cried, trying not to twitch, and Jamie frowned.

'Bit! There are no monkeys here!' He said, accidentally blinking.

'HA! MADE YOU LOOK!!' He barked triumphantly, seizing the last morsel of food and shoving it into his mouth, 'You always fink so logically, don't you Jamie?' He continued, his mouth full.

Brad and Kiano entered the room, just as they had finished eating. Both Bit and Jamie froze suddenly, knowing exactly what was coming to them.

'YOU ATE IT ALL ALREADY?!' Brad yelped, as Kiano flinched.

Bit and Jamie glanced at each other and smiled at Brad.

'It was good!' They both replied in unison, and Kiano slumped into the seat next to Bit.

From behind him, Brad came up to Bit and clutched the back of his head. He pulled the bill out of his pocket and literally shoved it in his face.

'See this??? YOU PAY IT!!!'

Bit began chuckling, as he opened his mouth and crunched down on the paper. He threw his head to the side, as the bill flew out of Brad's hand ripping it down the middle. He started chewing, the paper slowly sliding into his mouth. Brad looked down on him, and Bit looked up. He grinned, and Brad walked away.

'Absolute braincase' He mumbled, sitting down next to Jamie.

'I think that Liger Zero has made an unexpected impression on you, Bit' Coughed Jamie, and Bit smiled at him.

He looked around the room. Brad and Jamie were watching him, Kiano just gazing at the back wall. Bit nudged Kiano and she looked up. She noticed the paper hanging out of his mouth. He smiled a cheeky smile, trying to get her to laugh, but no luck. Kiano pretended like nothing had happened and went back to staring at the wall.

He pulled the now soggy piece of paper out of his mouth and inspected it. 

'Uh, Brad…I don't think I can pay this now. See…'

Bit leant over, the saliva soaked paper bill in a ball in the middle of his hand, and pointed it to Brad. Brad raised his hands in front of him.

'No…I understand you Bit'

Bit grinned and tossed the ball across the side of the room, as it hit the wall with a splat and fell to the floor.

'Pick it up Bit!' Jamie barked, as Bit leant backwards in his chair, his hands behind his head.

'Later' He smiled.

Kiano looked up to him. She was smiling. She had finally found all of this funny. Bit smirked and pointed at her.

'I made you smile!!'

'Is that what this was about Bit??' Brad asked, and Bit again relaxed in his seat.

'Hey, I'm just tryin' to be nice'

Jamie frowned,

'Yeah, you're nice to Kiano, but meanwhile there is a disgusting soggy piece of paper, lying in a ball, on the ground, over there,' Jamie pointed out, 'IN THIS BASE!'

Bit waved his hands and got up slowly.

'_Alright_, girl pants' He said, still smiling at him as he reached the wall, leant down and retrieved the paper.

Jamie pleased with Bit's response to this, crossed his arms and smiled. Bit stared at the paper for a few short seconds before…

'Ewww!!' He yelped, pitching the ball across to the other side of the room. When it hit the wall, it stuck, tiny saliva droplets dribbling down the wall. Bit began laughing. He found the fact that it was able to stick to the wall hilarious.

Jamie and Brad now looked quite angry. They gazed up at him, clutching his stomach with laughter. Kiano was gasping as she tried desperately to keep herself from bursting out. Bit and Kiano were the only ones in the room that found this amusing. Both Brad and Jamie were not impressed.

'Bit…'

He ignored Brad and continued to chuckle louder.

'…Bit…'

He sat down with Kiano and put his arm around her shoulders. They sat in complete hysterics, trying not to snort.

'BIT!!' Brad finally snarled, and both Bit and Kiano flinched.

Bit stared at Brad, a cheeky grin on his face, as Brad stared back at Bit, quite annoyed with his attitude.

Brad looked out of the corner of his eye to the disgusting ball stuck to the wall. Bit continued smiling.

'Go and get it, Bit' He persisted, trying not to snap.

'No…' Bit grinned back. 

Brad smiled, his lip now twitching with anger.

'Go and get it…'

Bit leant in on Brad,

'No…'

Brad raised his fist, and began to punch his other hand with it. Bit did nothing but smile at him. Not a word was spoken, as he poked his tongue out at him. Brad stopped punching, and he scratched his forehead with his finger.

He cleared his throat, and also leant forward. Kiano and Jamie edged away from him, as Brad cleared his throat again.

'…………………GO AND GET THAT PUTRID PAPER OFF OUR WALL!!!!!' He hollered.

In fright, Bit leapt out of his seat and headed towards the wall. On doing this, the corner of the table caught his leg, and he fell to the floor face first. He lifted himself to his feet and supported himself against the wall. With one hand he peeled the paper off the wall, and hurled it into the bin, which was at least a meter away. He slid back down the wall, his heart beating with sudden shock.

Kiano began laughing again, and Jamie started. Brad just smiled and looked at Kiano.

'I think I'm going to die before I'm 20. From a heart-attack!' Bit puffed, his hand on his chest.

'Serves you right you numbskull'

Kiano immediately ceased laughing, and stared at the floor.

'What's wrong?' Jamie asked.

'Don't ask her that' Brad replied, leaning back in the seat.

Kiano gazed around at them, as Bit rubbed his stomach, Brad poured himself a drink, and Jamie was staring at the screen behind Bit. She sighed and put her hand on Bit's leg as he sat back down next to her. He stopped rubbing his stomach and looked at her.

'Kiano?' He said, and she sighed again.

'How are you feeling?' Brad asked politely, and she nodded slightly.

She got up from her seat, anxiously and headed for the door, but stopping to look at the three of them.

'There's something I need to say….' She started, as they gave her their complete attention.

'Go ahead' Bit replied nicely.

She dropped to the floor on her knees, and leant on the coffee table.

'Ok, but you guys have to _promise_ me that you won't say a word to _anyone_'

They all nodded,

'Sure' Brad said,

She sighed once more and looked around, as if searching for somewhere to start.

'Ok…well you know how I told you all about the Military Commission?? How I escaped from there?'

'Tell us' Jamie mumbled slowly, 

'Well, the reason why I'm being hunted down isn't because of that. It has absolutely nothing to do with it'

'Then why are they making a big deal out of it?' Bit asked,

'They're not making a deal out of me escaping you see. They're making a big deal out of what I _really _did'

They all stared at each other, thinking of what was coming at them. There was a long pause, and she continued.

'I stole something of theirs. Something very important. So important that they'll destroy millions of people just to find it'

'Explain' Bit said, and she sat up slightly.

'It's a nuclear weapon'

The three of them gasped and stared at her,

'You can't be serious??' Said Brad, and she looked to him,

'Ok… here goes……' She took a deep breath, and started, 'Humans want nothing more than to live the life they always long for. The problem is that the Space Military Commission has given them this. Proving to them in a way that only they would understand, that living in space has more benefits than that of Earth. The SMC use the appeal of living in space in order to make more money. Their philosophy is "spend money to make money". In other words, the technological age deems higher taxes. Once the Commission has forced all of the people of Earth into the colonies, they may use something to destroy the Earth, therefore removing any chance of re-population. That is why the Gundams have been working so hard to prevent this, and keep the Earth in the galaxy.

When the five Gundams and I got together, we found out recently about a device that the Commission was planning to use to obliterate the planet. We found this when Duo's friend Heero had once been caught by them, and when he escaped, the news went out that he may have taken the device. In that turn, they sent Duo and his Deathscythe to break into the Commission headquarters and steal it. I refused to let him go, and Duo suggested that I help him, so he dragged me along. When we arrived he told me to creep in and take it, while he held the defence outside to distract them. When he was detected there were frightened people everywhere, and the Commission was too occupied with trying to keep themselves alive. Everyone in the colonies may hate the Gundams, but they all fear them greatly. The Commission started a rumour or a jinx, which was "If you ever see a Gundam, you will not get out alive…" and this is the rumour that caused them to panic every time a Gundam tried to attack the Commission.

__

Unfortunately, while I was occupied with heading towards the centre of the ship, Duo was surrounded and he surrendered. He was a jerk for doing it. He would have had no problem taking out the mobile dolls around him, but as stubborn as he was, he surrendered under complete arrogance. It wasn't a wise thing to do, because the colonies loved it, and it gave the Commission a good reason to destroy the Earth. Now that the most of the people on Earth had seen what happened, they found the Commission to be powerful, and began agreeing to living in the colonies to better their life. So with enough people coming to the colonies, the leader already begun planning to destroy us. Duo knew that surrendering to them would cause this, but his mind had wandered, and therefore he made a fearful mistake. Many, many people who had no say over their own fate would be annihilated just for the sake of Jack's own power and Duo's one mistake. I heard over the speakers that he had been captured, and I forgot the device and headed on a mission to free him. They caught me too, and locked me up in the same cell with him until he was executed. Jack, the leader knew what a horrible mistake he made, and kept on repeating that Duo was a traitor to the Gundams, laughing in our faces. The day after his death, I managed to escape when a guard came in to check me. I snuck to the centre, took the device and took off in a stolen ship, which was detected leaving the hangar. I was then chased to the Earth's atmosphere, shot down, and now I'm here with you'

Jamie, Brad and Bit stared at each other for a moment or two, and Kiano pulled out of nowhere, a small black and sliver sphere, the size of a large marble. 

__

'This is called the Gyrosnipe' She explained, holding the sphere out in her hand. With her other she twisted the ring around the centre of it and it turned, and the panels opened, to form a larger ball.

'Woah!' Jamie gasped,

'It is the most powerful nuclear weapon in the galaxy. It has enough explosive power to completely destroy three earth-sized planets in one blast. The Space Military Commission was has been holding this device for over ten years. This is what was going to destroy the Earth if I hadn't have taken it from the Commission'

'This is the _device_?' Jamie asked, Kiano nodded and lowered her head,

'If Duo hadn't have surrendered, I wouldn't have this right now, and the Commission wouldn't be trying to kill me and the Earth'

'So you're insinuating that it's Duo's fault?' Brad asked, and again Kiano nodded slowly,

She sighed and looked around at them, now looking suddenly cheeky.

'In that note, the Gyrosnipe will have just enough power to obliterate the Space Military Commission'

'What are you talking about??' Bit questioned, and Kiano smiled,

'You three are going to help me destroy the SMC! You're going to help me get my revenge!!'

'WHAT!!?' They all cried in unison, as Kiano held the device out in her hand.

'They'll regret ever crossing the path of a Gundam Girl!!!' She demanded,

'You've got to be kidding!' Bit snapped, and Kiano looked at him,

'Why of course I'm not kidding! I want to get them back for killing the only person I love, and ruining my life!!'

Bit and Jamie stared at her, mouth wide open in shock.

'There's no way we could get into such a intensely fortified building such as the SMC' Brad insisted, 'From what I've caught anyway'

'Yes, but the leader, Jack, is stubborn, so as the security systems. We can use the Commission's cloaking device on the ship to pass them'

Jamie nodded,

'I really hope it will work'

'Me too…' Brad replied, 

'So? Are we all in?' She started, putting her other hand out in the middle of the circle,

Brad, Jamie and Bit glanced at each other. Brad nodded and put his hand on top of hers, then Jamie on top of Brad, then last Bit slowly, with a shaking hand on top of Brad's.

'We'll pay those buggers back!' Brad cried, they broke their hand pile, and they all looked to Bit who was edging away from the Gyrosnipe in Kiano's hand.

'What's wrong Bit?' Kiano asked, leaning in closer to him, as he tried desperately to keep away from the device.

'What's the matter with you now Bit?' Jamie said, looking at the now shocked expression on Bit's face.

'Uhhh, nothing, it's just that, well…'

'What?' Kiano queried, looking down at the Gyrosnipe.

'That thing is uhhh, flashing…it…it won't explode will it?'

Kiano stared,

'Relax Bit! It can only be activated by…'

'…Uh huh ok, don't show us! I'm willing to help you destroy those bastards but keep that nuclear weapon away from me!'

Jamie, Brad and Kiano shook their heads in shame as Kiano twisted the ring back the other way, causing it to contract back into a small sphere. Bit let out a sigh of relief and Brad rolled his eyes at him.


	6. I Never Knew You Loved Me

****

Chapter 6

__

I Never Knew You Loved Me

Two Months Later……

Mid morning, Bit Cloud heads towards the bathroom, his towel over his shoulder, and a dull look on his face. Passing the Conference Room, the doors automatically slid open. Brad and Jamie looked out. Bit yawns and continues on.

'Bit!' Jamie cried, jumping up to catch him.

He had in his hand a large piece of paper. Bit stopped and turned around.

'What?…' He asked gloomily, rubbing his head.

'Did you just wake up?' Jamie inquired, and Bit fell silent.

'It _is_ a Saturday, and we haven't been in a battle for four months'

'How does _that_ make you tired??'

Bit frowned at him, and waved his hand.

'I need to have a shower, Jamie' He told him, beginning to walk away again. 

Jamie seized him by his shoulder and shook the paper in his face.

'I need you to do Brad a favour, Bit'

'Then why doesn't he just ask me himself?'

Jamie shrugged, and Bit took the paper from him. He read through it and stared up at Jamie.

'A Rev Raptor!!?'

Jamie jumped and put his finger to his mouth to quieten him.

'Who's this supposed to be for anyway??'

'Kiano' Jamie whispered.

Bit's eyes widened, as he scanned the order form again.

'And a Long Range Buster Cannon!?'

Jamie punched Bit in the arm, and he dropped the form.

'What!? That part can't seriously be for Kiano too??'

Bit stared at Jamie in shock, but he just nodded slowly. 

'How the heck are we meant to pay for all this!? We have been winning anything considering the fact that everyone's too afraid to fight us!'

'Shut up!' He snapped, retrieving the form.

Bit rubbed his chin and looked around at the hallway. 

'Brad's dipping into his own account to pay for them' Jamie pointed to the signature on the form. It was signed by Brad, 'Remember it's Kiano's birthday soon'

Bit sighed,

'But she's only been here for at least six months!'

'Don't be so greedy!' 

Bit stuck out his tongue to Jamie, as he shoved him.

'What's with Brad's attitude to Kiano anyhow?'

They both shrugged and stared at each other.

'I'm getting the feeling though….'

'What?' Bit said excitedly, 'What!?

Jamie smirked, and put his hand on Bit's shoulder.

'You'll soon see……Oh trust me, my pal'

Bit frowned, still smiling from anticipation. 

'It would be good if you got her something too. Remember, she's got a lot coming'

Bit seemed enthused, as he thought for a few minutes.

'I know exactly what she'll like!' He grinned, turning and walking away.

Jamie smiled, and looked down at the form. He glanced back up.

'Bit! The order form!!?'

'After' He replied, waving his hand at him and turning into the bathroom.

Jamie shook his head, and folded the form up. He headed back to the Conference Room.

Bit poked his head out from the bathroom and yelled to Jamie.

'Hey!'

Jamie stopped and looked back.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think Brad really loves Kiano?'

Jamie nodded sarcastically,

'Why yes Bit! You really _are_ clever!'

Bit grinned and the door closed. Jamie chuckled and turned inside.

Two days after, Bit headed towards the hangar. He strolled down the corridor, looking and feeling awfully happy. 

'Ahhh, the feeling of success!' He said to himself.

'Success, Bit?' Brad asked, appearing from the room behind him.

'Yeah!' Bit smiled back.

'And what exactly do you mean by that?' 

Bit paused for a few seconds, glaring at Brad.

'Well, you know! Not having any challenges! Everyone's too afraid to fight us!'

'Bit, the reason why we _aren't _going into battles is because we can't afford to, remember? We have to wait until Doc and Leena return'

'Can't afford to!? What about the battle we fought with the Backdraft!?' Bit cried.

'We won barely nothing… We can't afford to fix Leena's Gunsniper'

'You're the one who paid all that money on a present for Kiano's birthday'

'That's because _I_ have the money _and_ the heart'

Bit huffed, crossing his arms.

'And I don't?!'

Brad stared at him, not impressed by his attitude. Bit walked away, approaching Kiano's temporary room.

'Bit, just try to keep your mouth sealed about it, alright?'

Bit waved his hand and disappeared into the hangar bay. Brad turned as the door to Kiano's room slid open. It was dark, so Brad flicked on the lights. Kiano was sitting at the desk in the corner, and she jumped when the lights came on.

'Kiano?'

Outside, Bit strolled back into the corridor, only to see Brad and Kiano talking. He looked around and slid beside the door to listen. Jamie turned the corner ahead of him, and Bit waved him over. Jamie slowly passed and leant against Bit.

'What's going on?' He whispered.

'Brad's going to do something'

Jamie frowned and began listening.

Brad sat down next to her, not saying a word. He stared at her for a few minutes, waiting for her to say something. Instead she just looked at him. She was crying. Brad rubbed her arm and leant back to reach into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the Shadowfox Snoball and took her hand, placing it in it and closing her hand again. She didn't smile, she didn't move. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, continuing to stare at the wall ahead of her.

'Is this in regard to your birthday?' He asked her quietly.

She nodded indecisively. 

'…Duo…' She started, stuttering over the words, '…said he had a surprise for me…'

Brad rubbed her back, as she began to cry again.

'We have surprises for you'

Bit chuffed.

'He told _me_ not to say anything to her!' He murmured to Jamie.

Brad got up and turned to leave. Bit and Jamie creeped away from the doorframe and headed around the corner.

'Come and talk to me if you need to'

He left the room and the door slid shut behind him. From the corner Jamie watched as Brad turned and headed down the opposite side of the corridor. Bit started laughing. Jamie tried to quieten him.

'Shut up!' He whispered.

Brad stopped. Bit could be heard, snuffing and chuckling. He turned around.

'Bit!' 

He immediately stopped laughing. Bit nudged his head around the corner and grinned at him.

'Yes?'

'What was so amusing about that?' Brad asked.

Bit looked at Jamie for assistance, as they both stepped out in the open. Brad glared at him, and Bit scratched his head.

'…Well…' He started, beginning to snort with laughter again, '…you're such a sissy!'

Brad left him, definitely not happy about his response. Jamie also left Bit, and followed after him. Bit shook off the laughter and stumbled into the conference room. 

'What was up with Kiano?'

'Same old thing' Brad explained to Jamie.

'Oh…'

'She's becoming more upset as the days go by'

Jamie pondered for a second or two.

'Brad, I'm getting the feeling that perhaps you might be falling in love with her'

Brad glanced at him, and turned away.

'No, you're wrong'

'…but'

'There's no "buts" Jamie. I care about Kiano, but not like that. You're feeling wrong'

'I care about Kiano too, but not in the magnitude that you do'

'Why do you say this?'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you purchase a five-hundred thousand dollar brand spanking new Rev Raptor just for her? _And_ a Long-Range Buster Cannon component, which by the markets these days is worth around one hundred and fifty thousand' Jamie started, as Brad glared at him.

'Your point?'

'It's not as if we have six hundred and fifty thousand dollars just lying around. Not even Bit's account is any where close to that amount of money'

'That's because Bit is comparable to Doc. Blows all his money on one worthless item that doesn't even render the price he paid for it. Besides, since when do you know the matter of Bit's account?' Brad inquired, and Jamie blushed.

'I check all your accounts, just to make sure that nothing's gone to fault. It's all for your benefit'

Brad stopped at the door to his room, and he sighed.

'How much is in _your_ account?' 

'…Well do you?' Jamie uttered, now changing the subject again.

'Do I what?' Brad asked.

'Love Kiano?'

They stared at each other for a while.

'Maybe'

The door slid open and closed as Brad disappeared behind it. Jamie smiled and turned around. Bit was standing there. Bit glared at him, as if looking for an answer and Jamie gave him the thumbs up.

'I knew it!' He cried, Jamie slapping him as he passed.

Another two days later, in her room, Kiano awoke to a tapping noise coming from her wall. She got up out of bed and looked around. Rubbing her eyes she emerged from her room and stared down the corridor. From behind her, someone grabbed her and covered her eyes. She began screaming.

'It's alright Kiano, it's me!' Bit told her, as she calmed down.

'Bit?' She asked, touching his hand on her now large belly, 'What's going on?'

'You're coming with me'

She listened to his voice, and by her standards he sounded quite happy.

'Bit, I don't care that Liger has a new component' She mumbled.

'No, this is _even_ better!'

Kiano wasn't as excited as Bit had expected as he dragged her into the hangar. They stopped in the middle of the floor, and Bit uncovered her eyes.

'SURPRISE!!' Brad, Bit and Jamie yelled as she looked around.

There were streamers everywhere, balloons, confetti and a very long banner that said "Happy Birthday Kiano!" across something that was so big that the sheet that covered it could be used as a circus tent.

Bit was wearing a party hat and had three party blowers in his hand.

'What the…?' She yelled excitedly, still looking around.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Jamie exclaimed, walking over and hugging her.

'You didn't!?' She continued.

'We did' Brad told her, also hugging her.

She turned around and there in front of her was a long table covered in delicious food. 

'We're throwing you a party' Bit said, the party blower screeching in her face.

'But I've only been here for six months!' She grinned.

'That doesn't mean we can't spoil you' Brad replied, taking hold of a rope hanging down from the large object covered in the sheet. He waved her over, and Kiano, still in shock, took the rope from him.

'What's this?'

'Pull for your pleasure' Bit smiled, Jamie and Brad glaring at him. 

Kiano tugged on the rope and the giant sheet slid off the now glistening black metal. She gasped, beginning to walk backwards away from it.

'No way!' She yelled.

'Yes way' Brad continued.

It was a very large black and white Rev Raptor, with a long cannon affixed to its back.

'This is so cool! Is this mine?!'

'If you want it to be. I _did_ buy it for you' Brad explained, coming closer to her.

'How did you afford this? It must have cost a million stars!'

'I managed'

Kiano smiled harder and hugged Brad once more.

'Thank you soooo much!'

Jamie stepped forward and handed Kiano a large wrapped box.

'I know that this isn't anywhere near as good as the Rev Raptor, but I know it'll help'

Kiano unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside were many items. Baby clothes, bottles, milk formula, and nappies.

'Oh, wow! Thank you, Jamie!' She cried, also hugging him, 'You're right. I needed this'

Jamie smiled and they all turned to Bit.

'Alright, now it's my turn!'

He stepped behind the Rev Raptor's leg and then reappeared carrying a very big bag of lollies. He stumbled over to Kiano and placed it in her arms.

'A years supply of Sour Glow Worms!'

Kiano smiled, not knowing what to say.

'Thank you, Bit! I'm sure that when I'm not going to have a baby that these will taste great'

'See! Remember?! You told me that you and…'

Brad cleared his throat and stopped Bit from continuing to speak. Kiano placed the bag on the floor carefully and hugged Bit also.

'Alright, let's dig in!' He told her, showing her to the food at the table.

Kiano agreed and followed them over.

'Leon's coming as well' Brad said.

'That's goo…'

'What's going on in here?' Harry Champ butt in, strolling straight into the hanger bay.

'Harry go away, this is not the time' Brad demanded.

'Who's birthday is it?'

Bit pushed in front of him, stopping him in his path.

'Oh no, you're not helping yourself to our food!'

'Hey, the hanger door was wide open!'

'That doesn't give you the right to barge on in here!' Jamie explained.

'What do you want?' Brad claimed.

'Is Leena back yet?'

'No! And she's not going to be back for another six months!' Jamie replied.

Harry looked around and noticed Kiano.

'Hey! Kiano!' He cried pointing at her.

'Hey it's you!' She replied, '…Who are you again?'

He straightened himself out and walked over to her.

'The name's Harry Champ'

'Oh that's right. You're the guy who was really nice to me a while ago'

'Yeah, if nice means being a downright asshole' Brad mumbled under his voice.

Only Bit and Jamie heard him, as Harry looked Kiano up and down.

'There's something different about you though'

Kiano smiled, knowing what he meant, and she placed her hand on her stomach.

'So great of you to notice' Bit replied, awfully quickly.

Harry rubbed his chin.

'I know! You got fat!'

Kiano frowned and crossed her arms. Brad leaped up behind Harry and seized his shoulder.

'Repeat that' He whispered, and Harry glanced at him.

'Well, she wasn't like that the last time I saw her'

Bit, Jamie, Brad and Kiano stared at each other for a few minutes. They were waiting to see if Harry could figure it out on his own. Harry smiled and glared at the bag of lollies on the ground.

'Do you think you should cut down on those?' He said, pointing to them. 

Brad spun Harry around.

'She's pregnant you fool!'

Harry flinched, now looking as shocked as ever. He gradually glanced from Brad, to Jamie, and to Bit.

'Oh my god!' He gasped, still staring indecently at Brad, '……You scoundrel!'

Brad shoved Harry away from him, looking over at Kiano. He began motioning to Brad, as if trying to convey a message to Kiano.

'It's not mine!!' Brad snapped.

Harry moved to Jamie. He poked out his tongue in disgust as Jamie stepped forward. 

'Are you kidding!!?'

Harry cautiously shifted to Bit, looking as if he wasn't too sure about it. Bit grinned and shook his head.

'Hell no!'

'Then who?' He finally asked, shrugging.

'Kiano's husband, Duo Maxwell'

'You're married!!?'

Kiano looked upset. Brad knew that this was reminding her too much of her husband.

'He was a Gundam Pilot' He replied.

Harry's eyes widened and he waved his hand.

'Uh huh, and I'm the greatest Zoid warrior in the world!'

They all glared at him, waiting for him to leave.

'Now can you go away, Harry?' Jamie asked.

'Is it your birthday?' Harry inquired, looking adoringly at Kiano.

She nodded but didn't show the slightest hint of any furthermore excitement.

'Happy Birthday!! Where _is_ Duo?'

A tear streaked down her face, and she looked at Brad.

'He's……he's dead'

Harry ceased smiling, and began the sympathy.

'Sorry'

Kiano waved her hand as if to tell him it was ok. Bit came up to Harry and turned him the other way.

'Alright, it's time to go' He demanded, shoving Harry towards the hangar entrance.

'Wait…'

Bit stopped shoving, and let Harry walk back over to Kiano.

'Yes?' She mumbled.

'How are you going to pay for your baby?'

Kiano looked even more upset, as she shook her head. Brad began to get angry.

'Because, if you want, my family is the head of the Champ Organisation and we get a lot of money. If you like, I can make up for Duo not being here'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm willing to help you raise this child'

'What!?' Brad snapped.

'I have the money, and you'll be loved… by me' He explained, smiling at her.

'Really?' She said.

Jamie and Bit kept quiet. They didn't want to get involved. Not as involved as Brad wished to be, yet he couldn't say a word. Kiano looked at him, and he stared back. There was a long silence as she thought.

Harry held out his hand, waiting for Kiano to take it.

'Are you serious?' She asked, Harry nodded.

'I care for you…'

'You came here searching for Leena!' Brad jumped.

'I never realised that Kiano was still here. Please Kiano, I'll help you no matter what'

Kiano stepped forward, occasionally glancing at Jamie, Bit and Brad. She looked at Harry and smiled slightly.

'Ok' 

She took his hand, as Harry led her away. Brad, Bit and Jamie could do nothing but stare in awe, as Kiano left them. Harry hugged her, and continued walking.

'So, what kind of an idiot was this guy to knock you up anyway?' Harry demanded, and Kiano stopped.

She began to cry.

'What was that!?' Brad cried, as Harry glanced to him.

'I was just merely saying that perhaps this "Duo" didn't love Kiano at all'

Kiano shook her head with anger, as tears dropped from her face, onto the smooth concrete floor. She furiously pulled her hand away from Harry and ran into Brad's open arms.

'How dare you say that!' He bellowed.

'Listen, Kiano, I'm sorry. I never knew that something like that would upset you' Harry said, trying to reason with her. 

She once more shook her head, buried in Brad's shoulder.

'Leave her alone…' Brad replied though clenched teeth.

'But you'll never get through living with these three stooges!' 

Brad growled and let Kiano go. He was balancing on the edge of snapping.

'Leave now, Harry'

'No, I still want to reason with her'

Bit jumped forward and grabbed Harry by his shirt sleeve.

'Get outta here, Champ!' He yelled.

Brad took Bit by the collar and dragged him backwards.

'Stay out of this Bit. It's between me and him'

'I thought it was about Kiano?' Harry asked.

'SHUT UP!' Brad snapped.

Harry put his hands on his hips.

'Hunter, you really are a nutcase'

'Don't call him that!' Kiano sobbed. 

They all glanced over to her, as she stopped trying.

'You're all crazy. Bit's brain runs on nothing but glycerine. Jamie swallowed an entire computer. Brad jumps up people's asses, and Kiano looks as if she's taken too much speed!'

'YOU SON OF A…' Brad yelped, leaping at Harry's throat.

He took hold, and pulled Harry to the ground. Pinning him to the floor, Brad began pummelling Harry in the gut. Kiano, Bit and Jamie looked on as Harry seized him by his shoulders and squeezed. Brad yelped in pain, and Harry pushed him off. He stumbled over, running him into the wall. Harry took a grip on Brad's neck and began to try and strangle him. Kiano had just ran out of the way, and stuck close to Bit. She was now crying even more, as she buried her face in his chest. Brad pushed his hand in Harry's face, attempting to break his nose. He shoved until Harry let go and fell backwards on the floor. Brad pressed his foot deep into Harry's chest. Harry yelped out with pain and started pulling Brad's foot off him.

From outside the hangar, the red Blade Liger ran into the entrance. The cockpit hatch flew open and Leon jumped out. He ran over to the fighters and snared Harry by his shirt, pulling him off Brad, now on the floor.

'What the heck is going on! Why are you trying to make pancakes out of each other?'

Brad lifted himself to his feet, still staring evilly at Harry. He wiped the blood off his chin and stared at him.

'Kiano'

'What about Kiano?'

'Harry was trying to take her away from us' Jamie explained.

'What the heck were you two doing!? Why didn't you stop them?'

Bit smiled,

'I wanted to see which one of the pussies would win!'

Kiano looked up at him, and he looked down at her. He raised his hand, beginning to swipe like a cat at nothing. He started making weird cat noises and hissed, flicking his hand at them. Kiano laughed at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Bit smiled at his triumph of cheering her up, while the others just glared at him. Leon looked at Harry.

'Harry, what's all this about?'

'I just tried to offer my money to Kiano for her baby'

'You tried to make her to go with you!' Brad replied.

'Shut up!' Harry snapped back.

'BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!' Leon barked, 'Kiano, were you going to go with him?'

She nodded slowly.

'Until he said that stuff about Duo'

'Why'd you say that Harry?'

He shrugged and looked away.

'I thought she loved me'

'She wouldn't love you for shit!' Brad butt in.

'BRAD!' Leon jumped, and he shut up, 'Is _this_ what it's about?'

Brad and Harry glared at each other and didn't answer him. There was a long pause and Leon looked around, thinking to himself. He waved Kiano over to him.

'What's the matter?' She asked.

'Tell them'

'Tell them what?'

'Tell them which one of them you love better'

Kiano looked at each of them. She stopped occasionally on Brad rather than Harry and she lowered her head.

'Neither. Nope, I still love my Duo, and I always will. I don't care is he _is_ gone, nothing will change it'

They all glanced at each other. Brad stared at her, and Leon put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'There's your answer. You're both over your heads. Cool it will you'

Leon left them both and headed over to the food table. He took a handful of toffees and picked at them one by one. Brad, Harry, Bit, Kiano and Jamie looked at each other. Kiano went over with Leon, and Harry turned to walk away.

'You sure you don't wanna stay, Harry?' Kiano asked.

'No, he's leaving' Bit mumbled.

'I don't want to stay anyway' Harry huffed, and left the hangar.

Brad was still standing there. He watched as Jamie and Bit joined the table. He was shocked. 

Kiano waved Brad over and he came. He plonked himself down next to her. Kiano placed her hand on his, and smiled at him.

'What's wrong?'

Brad looked up at her and smiled.

'Nothing'

She beamed back and turned to get some food. Brad turned quiet. He seemed upset about Kiano's answer.

Later that night, the four of them sat outside, underneath the stars. Bit looked awfully full, as he looked over to Kiano.

'Good!?' He asked her.

'I reckon! Thanks Jamie!' She said turning to him.

He just waved his hand back.

'I just hope you get enough enjoyment from Brad's overexpansive gift'

Kiano laughed grinned at Brad. He was staring up at the night sky.

They all fell silent and did the same thing. Kiano sighed.

'What's up?' Leon whispered.

'Remember when you asked me to tell which out of Brad or Harry I loved and I said neither?'

'Yeah' They all replied.

She sighed again.

'I was lying'

Brad sat up, now looking at her.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean exactly what you think it means' She smiled.

'That you love Harry?' Bit replied, as Kiano shook her head at him.

'Heck no!' She continued, sticking her tongue out.

'So that means you……love……Brad right?' Jamie asked cautiously.

Kiano did nothing but smile.

'If that's what you were all thinking, yes'

Brad glared at her.

'What about Bit or Jamie?' Leon said, leaning over.

Kiano shook her head.

'I love them, but not in the same way'

Brad now smiled, as Kiano stared at him.

'Are you serious?' He started.

She nodded.

Brad leant over and they hugged.

'Awwww!' Bit moaned, 'They're so sweet!'

'Wait, what about Duo?'

Kiano stopped and looked up at the stars.

'I can't be in mourning forever. There's only to wait and see what happens when we take revenge. Meanwhile, I'm _your_ friend' She explained to them all.

'Alright!' Bit yelped.

She sighed, her eyes still fixed on the stars.

'That's odd' She began.

'What is?' Brad inquired, looking up also.

There was a minute silence, as everyone saw it. There was a cluster of stars directly above them that were moving. They split and were moving in different directions. 

'Are they coming closer?'

Kiano gasped.

'The Commission!'

Brad, Bit, Jamie and Leon glanced at each other.

'What?!' Jamie cried, as Kiano lifted herself slowly to her feet.

'The Commission will be looking for me, remember!?'

They all got up, and Brad took her hand.

'We better keep you inside' He insisted.

Brad lead Kiano away as the others followed. Bit on the other hand was still staring into the sky.

'Could they be sending an army? I bet they'll try and find her, no matter what'


	7. The Arrival Of A New Gundam

****

Chapter 7 

__

The Arrival of A New Gundam

'ELI!!' Jack screamed, tapping his fingers on the console in front of him.

His assistant stumbled into the room, walking around in front of Jack, sitting in his chair above the rest of them.

'Yes sir?' 

'Where is the Gyrosnipe!!!!?'

Eli paused. He looked awfully nervous.

'……Uhh, with the girl…'

'AND WHERE IS THE GIRL??!!'

Eli shrugged and Jack slammed his fist down, causing all of the operators in the room to jump.

'WHAT AM I DOING SITTING HERE, WAITING FOR HER TO PLAN OUT OUR DESTRUCTION WHEN I COULD SEND PEOPLE OUT TO SEARCH FOR HER!!!??'

His assistant covered his face, and turned around.

'Then do it, sir'

'WHAT??!'

'Why don't you send out some of the cyborgs to find her?'

Jack smiled and rubbed his chin.

'I thought they weren't ready yet' He mumbled, looking over to one of the soldiers tapping on a computer, 'Soldier! What is the condition of my Cyborgs?'

He rapped on the keyboard a few times, and turned to the leader.

'They have been completed at maximum ninety percent'

'That'll have to do' Jack told Eli.

'But sir! The Cyborgs need to be in full power before they are able to take orders!' The man told him.

'I DON'T CARE!! I WANT THE GYROSNIPE IN SAFE HANDS BEFORE SHE USES IT!!'

'Sir, the Cyborgs will only take another day to complete! Please, we should wait until they have been completed!'

'NO!! Send out half of the troops!! I don't care if you destroy every city on the planet, just FIND HER!!'

The soldier paused and nodded.

'Yes sir'

Eli was standing next to him.

'Sir, I don't think destroying everything in sight to find her is a moral thing to do at a time like this'

'And why is that?' Jack asked, irritably.

'The Gyrosnipe is a quite fragile device. If you do happen to find her, and with those Cyborgs not yet completed, they may set the Gyrosnipe off'

Jack smiled.

'Good. Saves me a job'

Eli stared at him.

'Why are all the televisions in the entire base on??' Bit asked, strolling into the conference room around ten in the morning. 

There was no reply. He looked over to Jamie and Brad. They were perched in front of the largest screen watching curiously. Bit cleared his throat.

'Well, I guess there's no reason to tell you that Kiano left to go to Romeo City this morning' He started, and Brad leaped up off the floor.

'WHAT!?' Brad yelped, coming over to him.

'She left…?'

Brad grabbed his head in rage.

'YOU LET HER OUT??! HOW COULD YOU!!!? SHIT!!'

Jamie joined them and tried to calm Brad down.

'What's the big deal??' Bit asked cautiously.

Jamie frowned at him, and pointed in the direction of the screen. Bit walked towards it, watching as he went. What he saw was horrible. People were running around, screaming, fleeing in fear. The metal of the robots glistened in the sunlight, the only thing that looked out of place. Explosions rocked the cities, the clouds of dust covered all the people trembling as the frightful robots grabbed people and threw them out of the way.

'Oh, hell…' He mumbled.

Brad stumbled, out of the room and ran down the corridor.

Bit looked over to Jamie.

'They're looking for Kiano' Jamie told him.

'How do you know that??' Bit asked, 'They could be looking for anyone'

'Bit, there are troops of Cyborgs demolishing cities, throwing people aside. Slaying them for no reason. Either the leader of the Space Military Commission is pissed, or the aliens are coming to take revenge on you offending them'

He left the room and the door slid shut behind him. Bit scratched his head, and ran out after him.

'Did Kiano really go to Romeo City?' Jamie asked as Bit caught up with him.

'No'

Jamie stared at him, and ran off after Brad.

They found him at the door to the hangar. He was standing still, glaring at the ground.

'Brad, Kiano didn't go to Romeo City, I was just f***ing with you!' Bit laughed, slapping his hand down on Brad's shoulder.

'What's wrong?' Jamie asked him.

Brad looked up at Bit slowly.

'I could KILL you!' He yelped, shoving him to the ground.

Bit stared up at him, as he sat up.

'What is going on?' Someone mumbled, from the door at the end of the corridor.

Brad ran over to Kiano, as she looked around gloomily.

'Listen, Kiano, I'm not going to let you go anywhere. You're staying here with me'

'Why?' She asked.

Brad hugged her, and dragged her down the corridor towards the conference room.

'Why aren't I allowed to go …any…where?' She continued, as she was hauled into the room.

She looked around, and Brad pointed to the screen. She sat down, and watched. Kiano watched, for a few minutes. Occasionally she would cover her mouth in shock. Brad watched with her, and then forced her to look at him.

Kiano began to panic. She glanced around the room, as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Jamie turned the screen off, and Bit sat down with them. Brad took her hands and kissed them.

'As long as you remain here in this base, they cannot get to you'

'But……' She stuttered, '…but those people! They….they're dying! Because of me!'

Bit shook his head, and shifted in his seat.

'It's the Gyrosnipe he wants remember. It's not your fault'

Kiano looked over to him. She shook _her_ head at him.

'No, it's me. It's because I have the Gyrosnipe. They're looking for me because I have it. He'll do anything to find it. Even kill every living person on this planet to do so. He doesn't care about us. He only wants to destroy the Earth to make more room for colonies'

'There's nothing we can do' Brad explained.

'There has to be!' She cried, pulling herself to her feet, her hand on her stomach.

Brad got up too, and took her arm.

'Stay here' He told her, knowing that she wanted to go.

'I'M SO SORRY DUO! I KILLED THEM! I'LL NEVER BE _YOU_! I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT!' She began yelling into the air, shaking and glancing around uncertainly.

Brad shook her to calm her down, as she started crying.

'Kiano, NO! You can't think of doing what I think you're doing'

She once more shook her head, and pulled away from him. 

'I have to Brad. I can't just let them all be destroyed!'

'For YOUR sake you can!!'

'NO!!!!'

She ran as fast as she could away from him, down the corridors, towards the entrance.

Brad, Bit and Jamie headed after her. Brad reached her at the door and seized her shoulder. 

She struggled to try and get away from him.

'KIANO! WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO?'

'I NEED TO SAVE THEM!!'

'AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU HAVE IN MIND??!'

She stopped struggling and turned around to him.

'I……I don't know'

She collapsed into Brad's arms and he led her away. Bit and Jamie followed. 

All of a sudden Kiano yelped.

'Sorry' Brad said, thinking he'd hurt her.

Bit stopped and looked down. There was a small puddle of water on the floor. Jamie saw it too.

Kiano pushed Brad away from her.

'What's wrong?'

'I think…' She started, clutching her stomach, '…I think'

She moaned in pain and Brad looked over to Jamie and Bit. Jamie motioned to the puddle of water and Brad knew immediately.

'Is your baby coming?' He asked quickly.

She nodded quickly, breathing rapidly.

'I'll get Leon!' Jamie quickly replied, bolting down the corridor and turning into a room.

Bit and Brad helped Kiano down to the Hospital Wing.

__

Four Hours Later……

Kiano sat in her bed, looking awfully flushed. She was covered in sweat, and looking at Bit and Jamie who was sitting next to her in the bed. Bit got up and smiled at her.

'He's cute' He told her, leaning down and pulling the hood off of the tiny infant, lying in Kiano's arms. It was an precious little boy, light red hair, bright cobalt blue eyes.

'He's Kovu'

The child looked up at Bit and smiled an adorable smile.

'Aww, he thinks I'm funny already'

Kiano snuffed a laugh, and she glanced over to Brad and Leon standing on the other side of the bed. Brad leant down and took him from Kiano. He stared at Kovu, as he stared back at him uncertainly.

'He probably thinks you're his dad' She explained.

Brad grinned and lightly poked Kovu on the nose.

'Your daddy is a legend. He loves your mommy very much, but he had to leave for a while. Your daddy is much better looking than me. See, _me_ not your daddy'

Kiano smiled, placing her hand on Brad's hip and he leant down to give him back.

'I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't have the money to raise Kovu'

'We'll manage' Brad told her.

'I'll even help out' Leon insisted.

'Thank you guys. You're the only friends I have' She smiled. 

At that moment, Harry Champ burst into the room.

'Kiano!'

Brad stepped forward, putting his arm in front of Harry.

'Stay away from her' He ordered.

Harry pushed Brad out of the way as if he wasn't even there. 

Kiano showed Harry to Kovu.

'Look, Kovu,' She started, holding Kovu's hand up to Harry, 'This boys name is Harry. He's a nice boy who is going to baby sit you while we take revenge for your daddy, ok?'

'Huh!?' Harry jumped.

'Please?' Kiano whimpered, giving Harry her best puppy dog look.

Harry began to pace, thinking to himself.

'Hang on a minute, who is Kovu's godfather?'

Kiano glanced over to Brad. Harry shook his head.

'Then nope, sorry no can do! Unless I'm the godfather, I'm not taking responsibility for him'

'But, Harry you _are_ the godfather!' Kiano smiled back.

'Really? Then…then alright! I'll take care of him! I'll even ask my sis to help! When are you leaving?'

They all looked at each other.

'In three weeks'

'Three weeks?' Harry mumbled to himself, as he turned to leave the room, 'Ok, I'll see you then!'

He strolled out of the room, a proud look on his face. 

'How rude! Doesn't even stay to see his godson!' Jamie demanded.

Brad came over to Kiano and leant down.

'I'm still the godfather aren't I?'

'Oh yeah'

They all laughed and Kovu reached his tiny hand out to Brad.


	8. An Encounter With Power

****

Chapter 8

__

An Encounter with Power

'Hey!! When I go and get take out, it never looks like _that_!!' Bit squealed, staring at an advertisement in a magazine.

'Bit, why did you insist on bring something to read anyway??' Brad asked, spinning around in his chair at the front to look at him.

'I'd get bored' 

'With _that_?' Jamie pointed out, as the ship left the atmosphere of Earth, and headed into orbit. 

They all stared out at the vastness of space in front of them. Brad sighed with amazement.

'It's beautiful'

Bit snorted a laugh behind him.

'Very nice, Miss. Prissy, who's only saying things like that to impress Kiano'

Brad waved his hand and shook his head.

'You're a liar. I'm always like this'

Bit leant over the arm of his chair to Jamie.

'Yeah, on crack'

Kiano had heard what Bit said and laughed slightly.

As the ship flew through space, Brad and Jamie leant forward, still in shock. Kiano being the one driving, she knew where she was going.

'First I'll show you the colony. Where I grew up'

The vessel edged to the right to head in that direction. Bit relaxed back in his chair, the magazine now once more covering his face. 

'How long is it going to take to get there?' He mumbled.

'You be the judge' Kiano replied, and Bit ripped the magazine away from his face.

There in front of them was a giant colony. It looked a lot like a spacestation that you see in science fiction movies, or that's what Jamie insisted as they drew nearer. It was smaller than the Earth, and about the size of North America, quite large when you thought about it. In the centre of the colony there was a large vertical toros shape and through this centre two long straight ends poked out. Kiano flew towards the centre as Brad, Bit and Jamie leant over to look at it go by.

'It may not look like much on the outside, but on the inside there are millions of people. People that hate people like me and Duo. Gundam followers'

The view from the ship was clearer now. The only problem was that there were no windows to see inside. Bit snapped his fingers.

'How come there aren't any windows??'

'Windows? On a space ship? There are a few, but too small to get close to'

'They built it beautifully' Brad insisted, and Kiano smiled.

'I wish they'd let me back'

'It's huge!!' Jamie said.

'You ain't seen nothin' yet' Kiano told him seriously.

Brad looked to Kiano.

'What do you mean?'

'The Space Military Commission is about fifteen times the size of _this_' 

'FIFTEEN!' Bit cried, and she nodded.

The colony passed their view, and continued on into space. They were turning in another direction.

'Where is it?' Brad asked curiously.

Kiano pointed into no where, when they spotted it. There was a small sphere in their perspective.

'It's tiny!' Bit cried, 'Even a fly could break into that!!'

'Bit! We're about ten million kilometres away from it! Of course it looks small back here!'

'Yeah….right' Bit grumbled, and sat back in his chair.

Kiano pushed in on the controls as the ship picked up speed. The sphere in front of the, they began to see now was mammoth. The closer they got, it looked as if it would grow five times bigger. When it was finally in their full view, Kiano looked back to Bit.

'There you go. The Space Military Commission'

The looks on Bit, Brad, and Jamie's faces were priceless. They all looked like they'd just had second thoughts about trying to help her. 

The Space Military Commission was much bigger than they had expected, and from where they were, it looked exactly the size of three Earth sized planets. It was entirely black, with only a few red and white lights protruding from tiny windows in the sphere in the centre. The black solid sphere in the centre was surrounded in what looked like a large netting. It was very thick and as they approached it further, noticed that at each crosspoint was a giant laser cannon. Every now and then there would be a strange purple light, like the netting created an invisible shield. It would flicker, as if to give the feeling of protection.

'I think you're on your own' Bit trembled, not looking away from the giant station in front of him.

'Oh, no, you guys said you'd help me, and I specifically said that the Gyrosnipe would have just enough power to destroy the SMC….remember? Three Earth sized planets?' She explained, and sighed, 'I don't feel so good'

She was looking at a certain spot on the outside shield, thinking about Duo.

Brad gulped, and reached over to put his hand on Kiano's shoulder before the ship shuddered violently.

They held onto their seats, as Kiano let go of the controls.

'What's going on??' Jamie asked worriedly.

'They've recognised this ship as one of the Commission. They're auto docking it'

'Won't we get in trouble?' Brad whispered.

'Not, if we don't caught. We really need uniforms'

Brad scratched his chin and looked around at the other three.

'Don't worry, I've got a plan'

The ship was drawn through the shield and it approached the centre sphere. Bit and Jamie began to get nervous, so they both started whistling at the same time to the same tune. Kiano put her finger to her mouth to tell them to be quiet. A docking bay door slid open in the sphere's side, and the ship floated towards it. Kiano dropped to the floor, telling the others to do the same thing or otherwise they would be seen through the screen. It passed an almost invisible air barrier, and the ship came in to land. When the ship stopped hissing, Brad looked to Kiano.

'Stay here'

He crawled along the ground, grabbing Bit by the sleeve as he went.

'Hey!' Bit snapped, and Brad shushed him.

'Shut up' He whispered, 'I need you to do this with me. You're a strong guy'

Bit blushed.

'Thanks'

The door slid open, Bit and Brad leaping to their feet and hid on either side of the door.

Brad held up his hand for him to wait. Two guards came up to the ship. They stepped into the doorway as Bit and Brad leapt out at the same time. Brad struck the man closest to him on his neck, and Bit kneed the other in the stomach. They leapt out and kept low, as Jamie and Kiano scrambled to their feet to tend to the soldiers. Spotting two soldiers beside the doorway exit, Brad stood up and whistled. 

The two soldiers looked around to see no one when Brad jumped out from behind a crate and kicked one them in the stomach, Bit ran out and punched the other severely in the head, and dragged them back to the ship.

Brad, Kiano, Jamie and Bit emerged dressed in the soldiers uniforms, and carrying guns over their shoulders. 

Kiano pulled her black cap down over her face and sighed.

'Alright. That was easy'

Bit waved his fist and nursed it.

'Yeah, for _you_!'

Jamie and Kiano snorted a laugh and they all headed towards the closest door into the corridors.

They formed a line, and marched out of the hangar, the rifles over each shoulder. Brad signalled them to follow as they marched down the corridors. Every now and then they would pass random doorways, where inside were either giant rooms covered from top to bottom with large machinery or what seemed to be classrooms filled with more soldiers. Kiano's eyes began pacing the hallways nervously, as other soldiers turned to look at them. She reached out and put her hand on Brad's shoulder and they stopped.

'I don't think that we're convincing enough. They getting suspicious'

'Then keep quiet' Brad insisted, and they pursued walking.

Bit began whistling a tune that he heard coming from a chamber they just passed, and the others started to follow. They didn't know what it was but they just did it to try and blend along with the other soldiers around them.

Suddenly, Brad stopped abruptly and the others stopped in their place. Bit was now the only one still whistling the song, and Jamie turned to slap him in the head.

'Quit it!' Bit snapped, nursing himself.

'Shut up!' Brad ordered and they all fell silent.

At the end of the corridor there was the sound of footsteps. They stood very still and watched as from around the corner walked Jack Sisco. He was followed by his assistant, Eli, who was treading carefully in Jack's wake.

Kiano gasped slightly and Brad shushed her quickly. He could tell by her obvious reaction that Jack was the leader. He put his hand to his forehead to salute him, and the rest of them followed, even though Bit and Jamie didn't understand why. Jack approached them, clicking his fingers.

'Soldiers!' He snapped, 'What are you doing wandering around here? Do you wish to stumble upon my gun?'

'No sir!' Brad replied.

'I was talking to all of you'

They glanced at each other quickly.

'No Sir!' They all said in unison.

'Then if you're not on a job, I'll get you to go down to section 24 a b g and order the factory to cease the operations' He ordered quite quickly.

'Yes sir!' Brad, Jamie and Kiano barked, but Bit was looking at Jack strangely.

'What?' He said.

Jack's eyes moved over Bit, and Eli had a look on his face as if it was a bad idea to back talk to him.

'I said go to section 24 a b g and tell….'

'Where the hell is that??!' Bit laughed, trying to be funny.

Jack reached inside his jacket and pulled out a laser gun to point it at him.

'Repeat that' He ordered through clenched teeth, pointing the gun directly at his head.

'Leave him alone!' Kiano burst out suddenly.

Jack lowered the gun and looked over to her.

'Soldier! I think that you should refrain from speaking to me like that. You seem to be a young one' He began, lifting her head up with the end of the gun barrel, 'Not yet matured'

Alex sneered at him, as Jack stared at her further. 

'Yes sir' She replied, forgetting to cover her feminine voice. 

'A girl? I don't ever remember a…girl being allowed to enrol in the special forces here. I believe it was to be men ONLY!' He snapped, taking one of his hands and ripping the cap from her head. Alex and Brad gasped, as Jack grinned at her, 

'Your hair looks familiar, and your eyes….' He said, rubbing his chin. Eli leant over and whispered in Jack's ear.

'Ahhh, yes… Kiano Maxwell'

'Jack Sisco…' Kiano replied angrily.

'So…._you're_ the popular Gundam girl'

Now looking very mad, Kiano lowered her head.

'What are you talking about?' She growled.

'You seem to be in high demand for that group of… losers' He sneered back.

'And that's meant to mean _what_ exactly?' 

Jack placed his gun back into his inside jacket pocket and took out the crumpled picture that he was keeping.

'Look familiar?' He asked her, holding it out for them to see.

Kiano stared at it in utter shock.

'How did _you_ get that??!'

'It was on the floor in the vault. Nice try'

'But wait….that's not mine'

Jack snuffed a small laugh.

'Then what other kind of a person would keep such a….nice picture like this?'

'YOU!' Bit barked, and Jack growled at him.

'It's not mine!!' Kiano yelled, and began to search her own jacket.

'How can you be so sure?'

She stopped rummaging and pulled out another photo from her jacket.

'Because _this_ one is mine. I'm in that one, and not in this'

She showed it to him. It was exactly identical to the other, yet in the one that Jack had, Kiano was perched in front of the group of Gundam pilots.

'What!!? That's impossible!!'

Kiano stared at him, waiting for what might come next and shoved her photo back into her pants pocket

Jack began to glare at the one in his hand and he grabbed his head in complete shock.

'Then where on earth did that one come from??' Jamie finally said.

Kiano thought for a minute or two.

'Well, that day that we got the photos back I thought I looked stupid in it, so Duo said that he'd keep one and I took myself out…'

'THE GUNDAM!!' Jack cried, 'THE GUNDAM WAS IN THE VAULT!! BUT HOW!!? HE WAS EXECUTED!! I SPECIFICALLY CHECKED THE VAULT AFTER HIS EXECUTION!! NO, DAMN IT!! IT CAN'T BE!!'

'Calm down dude' Bit insisted, as Kiano stared off into deep thought on what he'd just said.

Jack leapt forward and snatched the rifle out of Kiano's hands and pointed it once more at Bit.

'SAY IT AGAIN!!' He snapped, and Bit fell awfully silent.

He leant forward and grabbed Kiano by her sleeve to drag her into the nearest empty room. Eli turned and ran down the corridor when he realised how angry he sounded. He slammed Kiano up against the hard steel wall and shook her.

'WHERE IS THE GYROSNIPE!!?' He screamed, as she covered her face.

'Let her go!' Brad jumped in, but Jack turned and pointed the rifle at his forehead.

'TAKE ONE MORE STEP, HUNTER, AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!'

'This guy's insane……' Bit whispered to Jamie.

Kiano tried to make a break for it, but Jack gripped her neck severely, his fingers digging into her throat.

She started coughing from loss of breath. He turned back to look at her.

'Either _you_ have the device or your _dead_ husband has it!! Tell me where it is!! You were a witness both times!!'

'She had nothing to do with it!!!' Brad screamed, feeling very scared for Kiano's safety. He wanted to jump forward and attack him, but being held at gun point kept him back.

'Do you have it or not?!' Jack continued, and Kiano kept silent, 'FINE!'

He shoved her against the wall once more, and let go of her throat. He began to body search her for the device. Brad became furious as he watched him reach under her clothes.

'You fu**ing asshole!!' He barked, forcing himself from stepping forward. 

'Shut your bloody mouth! Unless you all want to be a coroner's delight!!'

Brad started becoming more and more enraged at Jack's behaviour.

'KIANO!!' He cried, and she looked up quickly.

'BRAD!' She replied, and Jack slapped her in the face.

'You're a pussy!!' She screamed at him, and kicked him hard in the leg then kneed him in the crotch.

She ran back over to Brad, now puffing and panting, and Brad turned his body away to shield her. Jack slowly and painfully got to his feet.

'You bitch!!' He growled, slowly walking towards him, 'Are you going to answer my question?!' 

The room was silent for a few seconds before Brad reached into his own jacket and pulled out the Gyrosnipe.

'I knew you'd be after Kiano. Do you really think it would be a good idea for her to have it on her?? I took it to keep her from being hunted'

Bit reluctantly began to chuckle, Jack, Jamie and Brad turned to look at him.

'What?' Jack asked, a change of tone in his voice.

'That sounded stupid….what Brad said….' He giggled and the rolled their eyes.

Jack grinned mischievously and raised the rifle to Bit again.

'Hey, funny man!! This ain't your stand up comedy act!! Give me it!!'

Bit held up his hands in front of him in a nervous defensive mode.

'Leave him alone! It's not _him_ you care about!!' Kiano screamed, and Bit looked over to her.

She let go of Brad and stepped forward towards Jack.

'No, stay here' Brad insisted.

She stopped directly before the gun barrel pointing at her and placed her hand over it.

'Who do you think you are?' She asked slowly, and Jack glared at her.

'I am the leader of the greatest empire in the galaxy!'

'No' She said calmly, 'You are someone who is over run by power. You've got to stop. People don't want to live in space. We've adapted to the Earth so much that we are reluctant to leave'

'Bullshit! It's their own personal decision to make that change in their lives!'

'No! You're brainwashing them. They can't think for themselves because they run with the crowd, but deep down we never truly wanted to move from our place of birth'

'Shut up!' Jack snapped, looking through the gun's sights at her.

'Can't you just leave us alone?'

'No!'

'KIANO!' Brad cried, and she grabbed the barrel of the gun.

'You're so rude!!' She began, 'But you know what? Did I happen to mention …DON'T MESS WITH A GUNDAM GIRL!!' She yelled, pulling the rifle out of his hands and swinging it around at the hilt and smacking him in the head. She then swiftly swung it around towards her and slammed the hilt of the rifle into his stomach, then flipping it up vertically and shooting him in the crotch as he fell directly to the floor. Spinning the rifle backwards on her finger craftily, she pushed it up onto her shoulder and turned around.

'Oh well…I tried…' She explained, Jamie, Brad and Bit gawking at her in astonishment.

With the Gyrosnipe still in his hand, Brad took the rifle from her as she approached them.

'Those Gundams _must_ have been awesome!!' Bit squealed, wide eyed, as they turned to walk away from the scene, Brad now looking at Kiano adoringly.


	9. The Moment Of Truth

****

Chapter 9

__

The Moment Of Truth

The only few minutes of silence in the hallways following Bit, Brad, Kiano and Jamie's exit were suddenly interrupted by the sound of an alarm and the flashing red warning lights.

'Hey!! A disco!!' Bit chirped, beginning to dance oddly.

Brad growled and seized him by his collar, stopping him from dancing.

'BIT!! YOU LUNATIC!! IT'S THE ALARM SYSTEM!!'

'…Oh…' Bit replied.

'I bet Eli put it on! He ran off when Jack dragged me into the room!' Kiano explained.

Brad looked around and sighed.

'Just great. We haven't even found the centre yet!'

Without warning, a number of soldiers turned the corner and opened fire on them. Brad, Bit, Kiano and Jamie fell to the floor behind one of the long rifle crates along the side of the room.

'Where is it?!' Jamie yelped.

'Where is what?!' Kiano replied.

'The centre?! Where is it?'

'How am I supposed to remember?! I crashed in a spaceship on Earth!'

Brad seized her by the arm and motioned for the rest to follow. They crawled around the corner behind them, got up and ran as fast as they could. Both Bit and Brad flipped the rifles on their shoulders down and mowed down another group of soldiers that were bunched together at the end of a long corridor.

'Then where on earth are we supposed to go!?' Jamie cried.

'The centre vault!' Bit replied,

'It's not as if we have a map, Bit!' Brad snapped.

They stumbled down the corridor, the deafening sound of laser guns going off and soldiers bodies falling to the floor. Kiano stopped at a corner and straightened herself up. She cautiously poked her head around.

'An elevator! I remember going up in an elevator!' She whispered, pointing across the room to the doors she was referring to.

'But where were you locked up?' Brad asked.

'I'm pretty sure that the cells were further towards the base of the Commission, though I still can't remember where and how I found the Gyrosnipe. I just kinda……stumbled across it'

Brad sighed again, and snuck around the corner. There was one single guard in the middle of the corridor.

'Let's just get inside there. To get away from those damn soldiers'

They all nodded to each other and walked very coolly toward the elevator. The guard that was there turned and pointed the rifle directly at each of them.

'FREEZE!' He yelled, as Brad crept toward the button, behind Kiano, Bit and Jamie, 'I SAID FREEZE!' He yelled once more, now aiming on Brad in the background.

He stood up straight quickly, slowly reaching out and pushing the up button for the elevator.

They raised their hands in the air, just as the doors slid open beside them. Kiano looked to Bit, Bit looked to Jamie as Brad took a small and brave step into the elevator.

Kiano swiftly shoved both Bit and Jamie in, hitting the close doors button. To soldier outside attempted to open the doors, but Brad raised the rifle and shot the man's hand. He stumbled backwards into the wall behind him as the doors sealed shut.

'You wanna hope that we're going the right way' Jamie insisted.

'Don't even say that!' Kiano snapped and they all fell silent.

All that could be heard was the sound of the alarm.

The elevator shuddered and came to a stop, the doors opening wide. Brad pushed Kiano back and stuck his head around the corner. He looked left and right before motioning to the other three.

'Let's go'

One by one they stepped out into the corridor, even though it looked exactly the same as the last one. 

Cautiously, they began to creep their way around. Kiano started to panic.

'There has to be some kind of a reason why there aren't any soldiers patrolling this area' She said quickly and nervously.

'Calm down' Brad smiled at her.

They all came to a stop at a random door. Bit stepped forward, slowly opening it, and he peeked inside.

He whistled and the door swung open. It was a giant room with what looked like it seemed to be 5000 ton generators humming, submerged in an odd looking pinkish goo. Bit and Brad searched the room and found no one. Kiano leant over the railing, staring down into the deep hole that one of the generators was submerged in.

'What _is_ this stuff?' She said, the rapid rotating fan belt. blowing her hair from her face.

'Wait a minute…I agree with Kiano' Jamie started, 'Why aren't there any soldiers commanding the controls and stations in here?'

'He's right. There has to someone working everything here' Bit said afterwards.

Kiano shook her head.

'Not necessarily. You're all forgetting. This is the Space Military Commission, not Earth. Everything here is run and controlled by machines'

'Everything?' Brad asked curiously.

'Everything. Except the people themselves of course'

Brad approached the edge of one of the pits and got down on his hands and knees. He ducked under the lowest railing bar, and reached down and far as he could to touch the pink glob. Holding tightly onto the bar beside him, he scooped some of it up in his hand and lifted himself back up.

'That was brave' Kiano said, walking over to him.

He began playing with it.

'What on earth is it for?' He said, and Kiano shrugged.

'I think it's an energy converter'

'A what?' Jamie asked.

'Converts chemicals to power'

Brad stared at her oddly.

'Not that stuff. The machines. It uses the chemical in the goo to provide energy I think'

The pink goo that was sitting in Brad's hand began to change colour. He looked up.

'What if we set the device here?' He questioned, and Kiano shook her head hard.

'That will only destroy the half of the Commission. They will live on, and we don't want that to happen'

Brad sighed and looked around.

'BIT! COME HERE! I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!'

Brad, Kiano and Jamie looked across the room at the door that they entered. Bit was there looking out.

'BIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!' Brad demanded.

Bit turned around and shrugged.

'WHY?!' He yelled back.

At that sudden moment, a single soldier shoved Bit to the floor and scrambled inside, wielding his and picking up Bit's rifle to point at them all. 

'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE THE FOUR OF YOU!' The man ordered, and they reluctantly put their hands up into the air.

The soldier walked forwards slowly, not realising that he left Bit lying on the ground behind him. Bit heaved himself to his feet as quietly as he could, and wiped his forehead. He watched as the man walked closer, and closer to Kiano, Brad and Jamie standing beside the generator. He shook his head, and rubbed his hands together. He ran as fast as he could and kicked the man in the back, as he and both of the rifles fell to the floor. Bit got down and headlocked the man as he tried to crawl away. Kiano, Brad and Jamie lowered their hands and came over.

'Well done Bit! That's the bravest thing you've done yet!' Jamie applauded him.

Brad knelt down beside the man and took one of the rifles by his side.

'Well, well. What have we got here?' He said, holding the gun to the man's head.

He tried to struggle, but Bit kept a tight grip on him. 

'Can you hear me soldier?' Bit asked.

The man hesitantly kept his words to himself, and looked up to Kiano. Brad cocked the rifle as the man shuddered.

'Yes…' He trembled.

'Can you answer me a few questions before I let you go?' Bit continued.

The man nodded sluggishly.

Bit looked up to Kiano.

'Do you know where the centre vault is?' Kiano said, kneeling down also.

His eyes paced her a few times, and Brad cocked the gun again.

'Ye…yes!' He cried.

'Is it on this floor?' 

The man nodded again.

'Just…just go as far into the centre as you can…'

Kiano and Brad glanced at each other.

'How far is that from here?' Brad asked her, and she shrugged. They looked to the man, as Bit squeezed his grip around his neck.

'I don't know…precisely!'

'Give us an estimate then!' Kiano snapped, getting anxious.

The man paused and took a breath.

'About two hundred and ninety eight kilometres from where we are'

Brad ripped the gun from his head, and stood up.

'Shit!' He snapped, and threw the rifle to the floor.

'That's impossible!' Jamie insisted, 'We'll never get there without being caught'

Bit squeezed the man's neck harder and he tried desperately to breathe.

'Are you telling the truth!!?' He barked and the man nodded slightly.

Bit tossed his head, and threw the man aside, getting up quickly and kicking him in the back.

They all stood in silence, and Kiano stared at Brad.

'What are we supposed to do?'

'The only thing we can do' Brad replied, 'Go to the centre'

They all looked at each other, turning to leave the room. Kiano collected up the second rifle on the floor and held both her own and that one out in front of her. Brad and Bit cocked their guns and they followed each other out slowly into the hallway, which by their surprise was completely empty.

'We should have asked him for a map' Bit explained, and Brad shook his head.

'He wouldn't have had one, Bit. They go probably go through a lot of training to get here. They'd have to know this place like the back of their hand'

'…Man, that's a big hand' Bit snuffed, 'Hate to get squashed by that'

Brad, Jamie and Kiano slapped their foreheads, and continued on down the corridor.

'I still don't understand why there are so few soldiers on this level, compared to the one above us' Jamie insisted.

'Yes, there has to be a reason why' Kiano said,

'Either that of they'll be waiting to ambush us outside the vault, just like that time in Romeo City' Brad replied, and Kiano glanced up at him.  
'You're kidding right?' 

'Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on how desperate they are to find us'

Bit sighed and began to wring his wrists.

'We're screwed' He mumbled and Kiano gasped slightly.

The group stopped and perched against a wall, close to the inside corner of the next hallway. Kiano raised both the rifles, Bit rubbed his hands and cocked the gun. Jamie just stood there, thinking about what will be waiting for them around the corner.

There was a short silence, and Brad lowered his head to whisper, the rifle leaning against the side of his face.

'Think, if we can get in and out of the vault, set the Gyrosnipe, get away from this goddamn place and detonate it away from here, we'll be good, but…

'How will we do that?' Kiano questioned, and Brad glared at her.

'What do you mean?'

'You're saying as if the Gyrosnipe had a remote, a device to detonate it'

'And it doesn't?' Jamie concluded.

'Do you see one?' Kiano exclaimed, holding out the rifles.

Brad, Jamie and Bit looked around for a second.

'Then how does it work?' Brad asked.

'Well the Gundams and I believed that the Gyrosnipe has a set amount of time before detonation rather than having a device to do the job'

'And how long would that be? A minute? Two minutes?'

'I'm thinking that Commission wouldn't want the person setting it to live either, so I'd say…. about forty to fifty seconds at the tops'

In the background, Jamie and Bit took deep gulps. Brad glared at her.

'Fifty seconds?'

Kiano nodded. Brad looked around, trying to think of what to do next.

'We cannot, and I repeat can not get in and out in fifty seconds' He explained harshly.

Jamie and Bit glanced at each other.

'He's right. It's about two hundred or so kilometres into the centre from here. We'll never get out alive' Jamie told him, and Bit looked around, as everyone was staring at him.

'What am I supposed to do?!' He shrugged.

Brad lowered the gun and sighed.

'If we all went into set it, neither of us would get out'

Kiano looked up at him, a worried expression on her face.

'So…'

Brad looked back down at her and hung rifle over his shoulder by the strap, and took Kiano by the shoulders.

'Listen, there are some things that we have to do. Some of them can be stupid, and some, smart. But there is no way in hell I'm letting you go in there when you have a son, waiting for you back on Earth'

'What are you going on about?' Bit snapped.

Brad sighed again and closed his eyes.

'Don't hate me for doing this, Kiano' He said, looking back at her.

He let her go and pushed her towards Bit and Jamie. He flung the rifle back off his shoulder and turned around to point it in the other direction. He turned and looked over to the rest of them.

'Bit, Jamie, I want you to take Kiano back home, now!'

Kiano jumped forward.

'What!? NO! You can't be thinking what I think you are?' She squealed, now looking very upset.

Brad turned back around.

'I cannot let you abandon your son. I won't let that happen, I can't'

'What are you talking about?' She continued, looking as if she'd cry any minute.

'I'm going in - By myself. I have the Gyrosnipe, I can do it'

A tear streaked down Kiano's cheek and she shook her head.

'No!'

'Don't try and stop me' He continued, turning back around and walking down the corridor, 'Bit, look after her, and Jamie don't be too pushy, just get her outta here!'

'No, you can't!' Kiano ordered, running up and throwing her arms around him, 'I won't let you!'

Brad forced himself to turn around, as he pushed her arms off him.

'Don't do this Kiano. We didn't know this was coming'

She buried her face in his chest, silencing her crying.

'Neither did Duo!' She blubbered.

He sighed, and strained Kiano to look him in the eyes. 

'Listen, I know how stupid this sounds, and I know that you don't want me to go, but deep down _you_ know that this is going to happen'

She shook her head hard.

'It doesn't have to be this way'

They fell silent. All that Kiano could do was stare at him and cry. Brad felt horrible, because he knew that he couldn't leave her at this point in her life even though he had to.

'It's the only way' He whispered.

He raised his hand to brush her cheek lightly, and caught a tear that ran down her face. 

Bit and Jamie could just stand and stare as they both leant in to kiss. Bit cocked his head to one side.

'Awwww….and just when it was getting so good' He said, sounding rather serious about the situation.

Brad and Kiano pulled away and he once more stroked her cheek, she threw her arms around him once more and gave him a big hug. 

Brad cocked the gun and pulled her off, he turned and began to walk down the corridor. Kiano stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked back and waved his hand to Bit and Jamie.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU HAVE A MINUTE TO GET OUTTA HERE! GO!'

Bit and Jamie flinched and ran the opposite way down the corridor, waving Kiano along. She followed, occasionally looking back, before she made the run for it.

Brad continued to run in the direction that the soldier had pointed. Even though he really had no idea where it was exactly. The only chance he had was remembering the description of the vault that Kiano gave him.

The instant that he managed to get a fair way in, the soldiers jumped out at him and opened fire. He dodged and rebounded with own laser rifle, as many shots as he could, while attempting to barge his way through them all.

Bit, Jamie, and Kiano were also met by dozens and dozens of angry soldiers. Never the less, they had no problem gunning the attackers down, two by two. Kiano was a crack shot, hitting every target head on, the two rifles hot in her hands. Bit and Jamie were ahead, acting as bodyguards against her, whilst shooting down a collection of soldiers for themselves. Just like Brad, they dodged the bullets immaculately, trying desperately to get back to the hangar bay.

Brad stopped, leaning up against a wall when in the following corridor, a group of soldiers clambered down and ran around, not noticing him there. He looked around and continued on, running as fast as he could. A number of guards surprised him at the very end of the next corridor. He did nothing but run and fire, the barrage slowly beginning to die down.

'Are you sure that you passed the rifle exams?!' Bit squealed, the rifle in his hand still rumbling, as soldiers were dropping to the floor in every corridor. They finally spotted the elevator and slammed the button, as the doors flew open revealing more soldiers. The group turned and continued to run down the same corridor. Kiano pointed to some stairs, on their far left, in another room. They bolted towards them, still mowing down enemies, and made their way up the stairs, which were completely clear of soldiers.

'Where'd they all go?!' Kiano yelled, puffing and panting.

'Who knows! Just keep running!' Jamie ordered, sliding to a halt on the smooth black marble floor, directly in front of a closed door. Kiano and Bit stopped after him, and Bit ran and opened the door quickly without haste. The moment that they entered the corridor, a few soldiers turned and ran after them. They passed the elevator doors and continued on until they could go no further.

Brad puffed and panted. By his standards, this was the best work out that he had had in years, considering he was with the Blitz Team, but was going to be wasted in less than a minute. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued on. Directly ahead of him the corridors fell darker, and the lights on the walls were fading. He assumed he was getting close to the centre. What he found so odd was the absence of soldiers.

'If this is the vault, then where are all the guards?' He mumbled quietly, and continued walking.

He cocked the gun and crept through the darkness. At what seemed to be the other end, there was a white light, and he walked in to be looking directly into the vault. He was standing in a curved corridor, on either side of him were dark shadows where no lights were present, and there was a thick glass sliding door in front of him into the small vault. 

'This must be it' He whispered, looking down at the side of the door and touching the blue button that was there. The doors hissed loudly and slid open in front of him.

The minute that Brad entered the vault, six lights above him flickered on one by one, illuminating the room.

There was a fair empty space in the room, and the only thing that was there was a small, black pillar that reached his waist. He looked around and took a deep breath, reaching into his jacket again and pulling out the Gyrosnipe.

Before placing it on the column, he looked the device over once more. He placed his fingers around the yellow and black ring around the centre and twisted it anti-clockwise. The Gyrosnipe whizzed and clicked lightly, spinning clockwise as the black panels opened outwards. There was a tiny red light in the very centre, flashing brightly. He carefully placed it onto the top of the pillar.

'See ya Bit, see ya Jamie, see ya Doc & Leena, see ya Shadowfox, and ……..goodbye Kiano' He murmured quietly to himself, pushing in the first panel of the device to begin the detonation countdown. He closed his eyes and pushed the rest of them in, only hearing the funny clicking noise it made when he did. When he opened them again, he saw that the red light in the centre had stopped flashing and was glowing brightly.

He looked around quickly and spotted a fire map on the wall beside the door.

'Maybe I _can_ save myself' He said, bolting out the door, rifle in hand.

'Don't make me angry!!' Kiano bellowed, barging a soldier at the door to the hangar, and he went coasting across the smooth floor. 

The three of them raced in, crossfire radiating from all areas of the hangar, occasionally ricocheting off the smooth outer coating of the transport ship.

Bit ran head on, jamming the end of his laser rifle into the stomach of the soldier standing before the ship's door. He kicked him off the ramp and motioned for everyone to get in. Jamie and Kiano took their seats and Bit leaped into the pilot seat. He looked around and grasped the y-shaped controls in front of him.

Kiano jumped up behind him and turned a mechanism, as the engines roared, starting up.

'Go Bit!' Kiano snapped, and Bit nodded, pulling backwards on the controls.

The ship zoomed forward instead and plowed directly into the wall in front of them.

'Oooops!'

'No, no! No ooops! Just go!' Kiano replied.

'What!?' Bit yelped,

'Push forward!'

Bit shoved the controls forward and the ship shot backwards out of the hangar bay. Bit fiddled with the controls and turned, stepping on the acceleration.

Brad was still running, as more and more soldiers chased after him. He didn't bother trying to fight them off, he was just too busy trying to save himself. Running as fast as he could, he managed to discover the largest and most used hangar bay, filled with ships. 

Starting along the walkway above it all, he took the side of the top rail and leapt down to the lower floor. He got up quickly and turned around, only to run into someone coming his way. They both fell backwards onto to the floor, and Brad rubbed his head, picking himself up.

Kiano was yelling instructions at Bit, as he was being chased by a swarm of what seemed to be newer ship models.

'I can't shake them!' Bit cried.

'Just get outta here!' Jamie ordered, and Bit forced the ship back in the direction of the Earth.

It shot out of the surrounding shield, dodging the occasional barrage of shots from the laser cannons in the netting. The minute they were free, Bit stepped on the accelerator once more as the ship zoomed away from the Commission. Kiano jumped up and pressed her face to the glass near the back of the ship. The Commission was getting smaller and smaller, as the ship travelled further away from it. They all looked at each other as the headquarters erupted in a violent supernova like blast, causing the spaceship to shudder fiercely. The blue wave burst forth from the centre, as Kiano raced back to sit down. Still grasping the controls, now that the ship stopped shaking, Bit sprung up from his seat.

'OOOOOH YEAH!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! BOYS AND GIRLS!! BIT CLOUD HAS DESTROYED THE BUILDING!! HHHHOOOOO YEAH!!' He sang, giving Jamie next to him a high-fiver.

'I cannot believe he did it!' Jamie said, looking around, 'I mean….Brad!'

'EARTH - 1, SPACE MILITARY COMMISSION - 0!!!' Bit smiled, and turned to Jamie.

They all fell silent, and Jamie looked back over to Kiano. She was staring up at the front screen , her eyes beginning to turn red. He got up and approached her.

'Sorry Kiano' He said, kneeling beside her. A tear ran down her cheek and she turned away, 'He did it for you'

Kiano broke out immediately in tears.

Bit at the front sighed. He didn't look happy, and neither did either of them, but it was finally over for them.


	10. Once In A Blue Moon

****

Chapter 10 

__

Once In A Blue Moon

Kiano's crying had dampened Bit and Jamie's spirits the entire trip back to the base, on Earth. Not one word was spoken. It seemed to be too much of a shock to them all that they actually managed to do it. Bit wanted to mention that without Brad that they'll lose every future Zoid battle, but he kept his mouth shut for Kiano's sake. He realised a second later that he really didn't care either way, he just a bad feeling in his stomach. 

Jamie wanted to say something, afraid to cause more tears and aggravation, so he also kept quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the soft sobbing coming from the right back corner.

Kiano felt too bad to even say a thing. She'd lost another person she loved very much to the Space Military Commission once again, and there was no way for her to stop it, again. She felt as if it was all her fault. The death of Duo _and_ of Brad. She shoved her head between her knees, which she pulled up onto the chair, and continued crying.

As the ship came to a considerate landing in front of the Toros base, Bit sluggishly lifted himself up and turned around.

He sighed, and walked over to her, taking her arm.

'Come on. Let's go inside'

Kiano shook him off angrily, and Bit immediately headed outside, not trying any further to force her to do what she didn't want. 

Jamie was still seated there looking at her. He felt really bad, as he also got up. He forced himself to leave Kiano by herself and follow Bit back inside the base. 

They had just reached the hangar door, when Kiano stumbled out of the ship, her hand over her face. Looking up slowly, she noticed both of them standing there staring at her. Her face was red, and there were streams where the tears had been running down her face, but they still dripped onto the ground. 

She frowned, and pointed to them.

'What are you doing!?' She yelled at them angrily, stopping occasionally to catch her breath, 'You go and destroy Brad, and just go to bed!!? Don't you even care about what's happened!!? I knew that you were the most vulgar boys I've met!!'

Bit ran over in a huff, and seized her by her shoulder as she tried to run away from him.

'Listen!!' He snapped, 'We're just as upset as _you_ are!! Is it essential for us to show it!!? We're guys!! Give us a break!!'

Kiano cried harder, and furiously pulled herself out of his grip.

'YOU'RE A F***ING LIAR!! YOU'RE ALL F***ING LIARS!!!' She screamed, turning and running out to the spot where she had been found the first time.

Jamie headed past Bit, and he grabbed him.

'Let her go. She needs to cool down'

Kiano kept running, when she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around, and the slight wind whipped the hair over her face. More and more tears continued to run down her face and hit the dirt. She clambered up the rock that Brad sat on when she found him and lay down. Burying her face in her hands, she continued to cry, before flipping onto her back. Up in the sky she watched for five minutes as millions and millions of pieces of debris shot down towards the earth, burning up in the atmosphere, making them look like shooting stars. 

She shook her head, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sitting up quickly. She clenched her fists, appearing to get angry. Looking up at the sky she, opened her mouth to scream.

'I HATE YOU ALL!! F**K YOU ALL!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!'

The wind blew stronger, and she pushed herself to her feet, still looking up. 

'I'LL GET REVENGE!! I SWEAR! F**K SPACE!! F**K YOU EQUEUS COLONY!! I'LL GET REVENGE ON YOU FOR DOING THIS!! YOU BETRAYED THE GUNDAMS!! YOU BETRAYED ME!! YOU BETRAYED DUO AND BRAD!! YOU WILL PAY!! I SWEAR, YOU WILL PAY!! DON'T YOU F**KING FORGET THAT!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!!'

She stopped to take a breath and stared up into space, a single tear rushing down her cheek.

From the distance, Bit and Jamie came running over, after hearing her screaming.

'Kiano!!' They were yelling, 'Are you okay!!?'

She looked over and frowned.

'GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!'

Bit and Jamie glanced at each other and looked up. There was a rather large piece of debris looming on them as Kiano stared up at it. She jumped off the rock, still staring up.

'What the heck it that!!?' Bit cried.

Jamie squinted.

'Well, it looks like a ship…' 

Their eyes widened and turned to run at the same time. Bit stopped and looked back.

'KIANO!! GET OUTTA THERE!!'

Kiano nodded quickly and took off after them. 

The ship was faster than they suspected and it took it's landing in front of the rock. It looked very scorched and was smoking at all outlets. Nothing happened and Kiano was the only one to stop and look back.

Bit stopped Jamie, and grabbed Kiano's shoulder.

'Come on!'

'Wait' Kiano ordered.

There was an idle silence as the ship sat there. Kiano approached it slowly, Bit and Jamie gradually following.

'Please don't be Jack, please don't be Jack, please don't be Jack…' She whispered constantly to herself.

She took one more step and a loud hissing noise erupted, as the ramp came down. The three of them got ready to bolt at the slightest danger. Bit stepped in front of her, to shield her, ready to attack whoever it was that emerged. Kiano looked around him, and the door slid open. The ton of smoke covering the doorway, showed nothing.

'Oh crap! It's a ghost!' Bit trembled, and Jamie shushed him.

There was a loud coughing that was coming from inside, and someone stumbled out into the darkness. 

'Show yourself!! Jack Sisco!!'

The person lurched forwards, brushing his clothes down. 

Kiano squinted into the darkness, and shook her head in almost fright.

The person coughed again and laughed at the same time. Bit frowned and looked at Jamie. The person grabbed Bit's fist, which were out in front of him, still coughing. Bit looked up.

'Didn't I ever tell you not to flail your fists around like that, Bit?'

A huge smile appeared on Bit's face and he hugged him. Kiano sighed and jumped up, a huge grin now on her face. She pushed Bit out of the way and hugged the person instead.

'BRAD!! I thought that you were dead!!' She sobbed happily, as Brad rubbed her back.

Jamie shook his head, now smiling as well.

'You sly fox! You had a plan all along!'

Brad tilted his head at him, not saying a word.

'By the way Bit; nice driving'

Kiano looked up.

'But you couldn't have seen us escape'

'I didn't. The ship's in one piece' He replied, pointing over in the distance at it, 'So I'm assuming that he did well'

Kiano smiled, and Brad smiled back, as he pushed her away.

'He did'

Jamie place his hand on Brad's shoulder.

'How'd did you manage to get out of there so quickly?'

'There was a map in the vault'

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

'You could have been killed!' Bit told him.

'We almost did get killed, but we managed to get through, with about five seconds to spare' 

'What do you mean, _we_?' Jamie asked.

Brad smiled at Kiano.

'Holy shit' Bit said, and they all looked at him.

'What?' Brad replied.

'You saved Eli didn't you!!? No, no……..lemme guess……YOU SAVED JACK!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU SAVED JACK!!'

'Maybe'

Kiano's happy face was wiped away along with Bit and Jamie.

'You're kidding, aren't you?' She started, hoping to be right.

Brad was still smiling.

'What!? Why are you smiling! It's not funny!' Bit snapped.

'Why did you do that?' Kiano continued, as Brad still stared, smiling at her, 'Bit's right. It's not funny. He's not normal. He belonged in that blast'

'You don't want him to hear you say that' Brad insisted, pointing to the door in the darkness behind him.

Kiano stared back at him, looking rather angry. He stepped forward, and held out his hand, and she turned to walk away.

'I wouldn't walk away, Kiano. He wants to see you'

'Screw you, Brad. You know that I hate him'

Brad went after her, stopping her immediately.

'Just listen to me. You don't hate him'

A tear ran down her cheek, and she pulled herself from his grip.

'Leave me alone'

'I ran into him when I was going to the hangar' He began, Kiano trying not to listen, her back facing him, 'And I'm telling you now, he wants to talk to you. He wants to see you'

'Oh, really? And why should I agree, Brad?' She replied angrily.

He stared at her for a second in silence, and smiled.

'Because if I'm right, he's funny, smart, brave, strong, and loyal'

'Bullshit'

'Oh, and he has….blue eyes….' He continued, Kiano turning around, now listening, 'And long brown hair'

She stared up at him.

'You're not funny Brad. Jack could never be Duo'

Brad leant over and whispered in her ear.

'I never said that it _was_ Jack…'

Kiano's eyes widened, and she raised a hand to slap him in the side of the face.

'Stop it!! You know that's not funny'

'I'm not laughing' 

Bit and Jamie jumped at the sound of a sudden clunk of metal inside the ship, and they bolted behind Brad and Kiano.

'Who is it Brad?' Kiano demanded.

He placed his hand on her back, and pushed her forward, to go there herself.

'What are you doing!? That's Jack Sisco!' Bit cried.

'No it's not. How do you think I got here. I have no idea how to start these things up'

'But…but…how' 

Kiano approached the door slowly and cautiously, knowing that Brad was playing a trick on her. Another large clunk of metal came from inside and feet shuffled, as there was an idle silence. She took a deep breath and stopped. From out of the darkness, stumbling and wiping their forehead came a person. They stopped and looked over to Kiano. She was getting terribly nervous and took a large gulp. The person sighed.

'I see you haven't changed, Kiano Maxwell' 

Kiano's ears pricked up and a tear streamed down her face. She began taking deep breaths, and shook her head hard. Immediately she ran up the ramp and gave Duo the biggest hug and kiss she had ever given him in her lifetime. Brad, Bit and Jamie came up behind them.

'Holy shit!' Bit snapped, 'Jamie!! I'm seeing dead people!! Help me!!'

Brad slapped him in the back of the head.

Kiano continued to cry, but for once, Brad was finally seeing her cry with happiness. He even noticed a few tears running down Duo's face. 

'Thank god you're okay!' He was saying,

'I couldn't live without you' Kiano replied, smothering her face in his shoulder.

Duo held her closer, and ran his fingers through her hair. Brad, Jamie and Bit watched them.

'I love you' Duo sobbed.

'God, I love you more' Kiano replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Bit coughed loudly and Kiano looked up at Duo.

'How??'

He smiled back and took a deep breath to calm down. He wiped the tears out of his eyes, and started.

'It's a long story'

'Tell us' Brad insisted curiously.

'Alright, well…On a night about two days before the execution, when they came in to take you to another cell, you were asleep. Two of them came in to carry you out, and I had only just woken up as the first guard had left. I tried to stop him, but the second guard stopped me. Luckily, Jack came in at that moment, just as he does, to inform me that you won't be with me for the last day. I was so angry that I jumped him from behind the minute he turned to leave the cell. I managed to rip off his Transposer before the guard pulled me off him. I quickly shoved it in my pocket so that he wouldn't notice, and being the total gullible bastard that he is, he didn't. The second guard was the last to leave, but by then, Jack was already long gone. It was the guards mistake to stay there with me, oh yes. I attacked him. Pummelled him almost to death, and shoved the Transposer down his throat, as it was set to turn into…well me. He was an perfect me match, and the door was wide open, so I made a run for it and slammed the door behind me. Since then, I've been hiding there, waiting for the perfect chance to get outta there. When the alarms went off today, I thought it might have been Wufei or Heero to come a get you, so I tried to get out while everyone was running around. Fortunately I ran into Brad here, and well….I'm back'

'Wow, that was quite a feat' Brad sighed, looking down at Kiano.

She was staring up at Duo a smile on her face. 

'I'm so proud of you!' She cried, kissing him again.

Brad, Bit and Jamie turned away, now looking around.

Duo pushed Kiano away from him, slowly walking over to Brad.

'Thanks pal! Couldn't have done it without you!' He said happily, holding out his hand for him to shake.

Brad looked down at it and looked up at Duo. 

'No, problem' He said, not smiling or making an effort to look happy.

Duo took a deep breath of fresh air, and glanced around.

'Man, it's good to be back on safe grounds'

Kiano came up beside him and took his hand. 

'You have a son' She said softly.

Duo smiled at her.

'Kovu?' He asked, and she nodded.

They hugged once more.

Jamie and Bit looked at each other.

'Hmmm….does this seem like a happy ending to you??'

Jamie nodded, and Bit shook his head.

'Damn happy endings!'

They looked over at Brad, who was standing silently, watching Kiano and Duo.

'Then again. It's not happy for all of us'

Brad sighed and turned back to the two of them.

'What?' He asked.

'She's happy' 

Brad nodded and sighed again.

'I suppose'

Jamie glared up at him.

'Brad, you can't tell me that you've ever seen her happier than that'

'No, but _that_ doesn't involve me'

Bit shoved Jamie out of the way and slapped Brad on the shoulder.

'Hey, you should be happy that she's happy! Plus, you're still Kovu's godfather'

He looked to him and a small smile appeared on his face, beginning to walk over to Kiano and Duo.

'Hey, do you think that you'll go back to the colony?' He asked them.

They glanced at each other and Kiano shook her head hard.

'Zoid battles are fun! I'm staying here! I can't leave my Rev Raptor behind!' She let go of Duo's hand and threw her arms around Brad, 'And I can't leave _you_ behind'

They pulled away and Brad smiled at her.

'Good. I'll make sure to tell Doc'

'If she stays, I stay' Duo demanded, and Brad rubbed his head.

'Alright, you can be an official member of the Blitz Team' He grinned.

Kiano and Duo gave each other high fives and Brad turned to Bit and Jamie. He rubbed his hands together and pointed to the Gunsniper in the pile in front of the hangar.

'Guess what we have to do, Jamie!'

Before Jamie had the chance to speak, a vehicle drove in and screeched to a halt in front of them. The dust settled and Doctor Toros and Leena Toros stood up.

'Uh, oh' Jamie mumbled.

'WE'RE BACK!!' Leena, the short red haired, seventeen year old cried, leaping out of the jeep.

'DID YOU MISS US!!?' Doc yelled, dragging a heavy looking suitcase out with him.

Jamie and Bit stared at each other, an awfully terrified expression on Bit's face.

'Uh…yeah' Brad replied, coming over and helping Doc with the baggage.

Leena bounced happily over to Bit and Jamie, not noticing Duo and Kiano standing in her path.

'BIT!' She wailed, throwing her arms around him and giving him a big hug, 'You missed me didn't you!'

'Yes Leena…..very much' He said, pulling her off quickly.

She turned to Jamie and he raised his hands in front of him nervously.

'Hey ya Leena! I missed you too!'

She smiled and turned around, now noticing Duo and Kiano.

'Who are you two?' She asked, quite rudely.

'That's Kiano and Duo. The new Blitz Team members'

'What! Since when do you get to choose new team members!?' Leena bellowed, storming over to Brad and Doc.

Doc stared at Brad and he glanced around.

'What!? Duo's a Gundam pilot!' He told him, pointing to him.

'Yeah, and I'm the king of the galaxy!' Doc laughed.

Bit, Jamie and Brad stared at him, feeling great to know something more important than him for once.

Leena began strolling towards the base, when she stopped directly in her path, a security floodlight flashing on revealing the pile that was the Gunsniper. Bit nervously searched for a means of escape, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead. 

'Get me outta here' He whispered to Jamie, but Jamie just ignored him.

Leena turned back, looking terribly furious.

'BBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Duo, Kiano, Brad, Jamie and Doc glanced over at Bit. He smiled slightly and waved his hand.

'Uh….about that…'

'Why does she think that Bit did it?' Kiano whispered to Brad.

'She blames everything on Bit'

'If you'll excuse me….' Bit coughed, and tuned to run as fast as he could.

Leena bolted directly after Bit, snatching up a suitcase, and almost knocking over Jamie in the progress.

'GET BACK HERE YOU LOSER!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO MY GUNSNIPER!!!!'

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!!!'

'That'd be right!' Brad snapped, making everyone burst out into laughter, as Leena tossed her suitcase at Bit, clothes flying everywhere.

THE END……

YOU WISH……


End file.
